


Переводы с TGWTG-кинкмемеров

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Short Stories, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переводы анонимных исполнений с tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com и taekarado.livejournal.com, сделанные в разное время за последние три года. Бета большей части переводов - GippoRex.</p><p>This is a small collection of my translations of TGWTG kinkmemers fills which I did from time to time for the last three years. Obviously, nothing here belongs to me.<br/>Since all these beautiful stories were posted anonymously, I haven't been able to contact the authors to ask for permission. So, if you are the author of any of these fills, please contact me at any time (you can find tumblr links in my profile) and I'll immediately add your name to your story or, if you want so, remove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Помутнение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Sanity Slippage](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1174577#t1174577), на заявку "Критика в какой-то момент всё вконец окончательно задалбывает, и он с готовностью погружается в безумие, потому что люди ужасны, и стрёмные мультфильмы, которые он видит, закрывая глаза, куда лучше всего, что ему может предложить мир. Как реагируют остальные".  
> Ностальгирующий Критик, дарк, джен, PG.

Он сидит в комнате, где обычно снимает обзоры, широко улыбается сверкающему яркими красками мультфильму.  
— Критик?  
Один из персонажей, наверное, мальчик — он не уверен, да его это и не волнует — подпрыгивает и пытается поймать _мяч, бомбу, кота,_ что-то, что другой персонаж бросил ему.  
— Критик?  
Его улыбка становится ещё шире. Он знает, что случится дальше.  
— Критик.  
Он не слышал, как дверь открывалась. Он понимает, что не один в комнате, когда ему на плечо ложится рука.  
— Мы искали тебя.  
Несколько голосов что-то бормочут о телефонных звонках, емейлах, сорванных дедлайнах, но он не прислушивается.  
Лишь немного хмурится. Они говорят слишком громко. Ему не слышно мультфильм.  
— Ты в порядке, Критик?  
Голос человека, чья рука лежит на его плече. Это девушка, и он напрягается на какой-то момент, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда он её знает. Он хмурится сильнее.  
— Критик, посмотри на меня.  
Что-то, связанное с фильмами. Его лицо разглаживается. Ему почти хочется повернуться и взглянуть на неё. Но мультфильм ещё не закончился, а ему нравится сцена, которая сейчас будет.  
— Критик, скажи же что-нибудь.  
Появляется новый персонаж — на этот раз в шляпе.  
Он улыбается.  
— Критик...  
Голоса становятся тише, приглушённые мультфильмом. Ему нравится музыка.  
Персонаж заходит в комнату. Музыка становится ещё громче.  
— ... так и продолжает смеяться...  
Он садится.  
— .... три недели прошло...  
Персонаж открывает рот, говорит что-то, но музыка слишком громкая, чтобы понять его.  
— ...он тебя не слышит...  
Он машет руками, сердито показывая на что-то вне кадра. Останавливается. Поворачивается, смотрит прямо на него.  
— _... ответь мне, чтоб тебя..._  
Внезапно начинает кричать, так громко и неожиданно, что он бы наверняка вздрогнул, не знай он, что это произойдёт. Крик заглушает музыку, заглушает чужие голоса, заглушает всё.  
И так же внезапно замолкает.  
Экран темнеет.  
Он поворачивается и улыбается девушке рядом с ним.  
— Тебе понравилось?  
Он видит ужас в её глазах.  
— Что понравилось? — её голос немного дрожит.  
— Мультфильм. Тебе понравилось? Это мой любимый.  
Её взгляд мечется между ним и чем-то справа от него.  
— Какой мультфильм? Критик, это просто белая стена.  
Он продолжает улыбаться. Он слышит вступительные титры нового мультфильма. Она всё пропустила.  
— Не беспокойся, — мягко говорит он. — Он скоро повторится. Он всегда повторяется.  
Он вновь поворачивается.  
Титры прошли. Он широко улыбается. Яркие цвета и громкая музыка вновь заполняют всё вокруг него.  
Они оставляют его в покое — и он с безучастной улыбкой смотрит на пустую стену перед ним.


	2. Добрые дела и снежные бури

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Good Deeds and Snowstorms](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1129009#t1129009), на заявку "Дружба между Критиком и Честером".  
> Честер, Ностальгирующий Критик, джен, хёрт/комфорт, пост-[2011 Chicago Snowstorm](https://youtu.be/VclYNNhkdOU).

Ветер завывал за окном: обещанная в новостях "снежная буря столетия" накрыла ночной Чикаго. Но даже гула ветра было недостаточно, чтобы заглушить доносящиеся с улицы крики.  
— Эй, вы там, потише! — Ностальгирующий Критик нахмурился, удобно устроившись в кресле: его марафон "Хи-Мена" был в самом разгаре. Разумеется, никто бы не услышал его сквозь стены и рёв ветра, но попытка не пытка. Когда стенания не прекратились, он всё же вылез из кресла и поднял жалюзи. — Тихо, говорю!  
Через дорогу, у соседского двора, кто-то с отчаянным видом разорялся перед камерой на треноге. Критик опознал в нём бомжа, что жил неподалёку и иногда снимал странные видео для его сайта. Какого чёрта он делает на улице в такую ужасную ночь?  
Как бы ни был зол Критик, что-то в этом зрелище его задело. Опустившийся на колени бомж с криком припадал к земле, пытаясь одновременно завернуться в свой потрёпанный плащ и уцепиться за промёрзший асфальт. Он ещё не видел более жалкого зрелища.  
— Грёбанный идиот, — пробормотал он, вернувшись в кресло и включив громкость на максимум. Насколько бы его мозги ни были пропитаны алкоголем, даже он должен знать, что нельзя шутить с чикагскими метелями.  
Секунду спустя Критик осознал, что сделал ошибку. Он не закрыл жалюзи. И, как бы ему ни хотелось не задумываться обо всём этом, жалкое зрелище, которое представлял из себя отчаянно скребущийся пальцами по земле бездомный, было невозможно игнорировать. Критик пытался — о боже, он пытался изо всех сил, — но в конечном итоге он всё же выключил звук и вновь поднялся на ноги. Он распахнул окно — чёрта с два он выползет наружу, если можно обойтись без этого — и заорал:  
— Эй!  
Тот лишь окончательно осел на землю, уже с трудом двигая руками.  
— Эй, ты! — как там его звали? — Честер!  
Ничего. Бедняга, вероятно, просто не слышал его.  
Бормоча под нос проклятия, Критик открыл дверь и потопал через улицу.  
— Святые яйца, какая холодрыга, — он плотнее запахнул пиджак, щурясь сквозь залепленные снегом очки. — Эй, Честер, погодка-то не очень. Хочешь... хочешь зайти ко мне на пару минут, чтоб согреться?  
Честер не ответил.  
— Эй, я пытаюсь проявить любезность. Хочешь зайти или нет?  
По-прежнему никакого ответа.  
— Эй, у меня есть мелочь!  
Когда Честер не подпрыгнул при обещании пары монет, стало ясно, что ситуация серьёзная. Нахмурившись — нет, он совершенно не беспокоился, что за глупости — Критик склонился к нему, чтобы проверить, дышит ли бродяга. Он дышал. По крайней мере, пока.  
— Чудно, — он взял его под мышки и попытался поднять. — Уф, для того, кто живёт на огрызки пиццы, которые я выкидываю, ты чертовски тяжёлый, — проворчал Критик, тащя свою ношу через дорогу. К тому времени, как он достиг своей двери, он совсем выбился из сил и просто опустил бродягу на пол прихожей, лишь немного отодвинув от двери, чтобы закрыть её.  
— Вот, — прохрипел он, пытаясь отдышаться. — Будем считать мой лимит добрых дел на этот месяц исчерпанным.  
Он машинально вновь сбегал на улицу и принёс камеру. В конце концов, это была хорошая камера, и отснятый материал ещё можно как-то использовать. Будь у Честера хотя бы немного мозгов, он бы заложил её, но чего ждать от глупого бомжа?  
Оставив камеру и неожиданного гостя у двери, он вернулся в кресло и включил звук. Может, теперь он сможет спокойно посмотреть мультфильмы. Он и так сделал больше, чем можно было ожидать. Пусть пол и не самое удобное место, это не его проблема.  
Реклама закончилась, сериал вновь начался, и Критик приготовился наслаждаться им..  
Никакого движения у двери.  
Кафельный пол, наверное, очень холодный.  
Он вновь прибавил звук, стараясь не обращать внимания на тишину за его спиной. О, Хи-Мен. Таинственный герой с ещё более очевидным, чем у Кларка Кента, прикрытием. Он видел этот эпизод примерно шесть раз и уже знал, что ждёт злодея.  
Честер по-прежнему лежал у двери. Совершенно неподвижно.  
Критик всплеснул руками: несмотря на его все усилия, совесть всё же одержала верх. Зло ворча под нос, он вернулся к нему и осторожно тронул неподвижное тело носком ботинка.  
— Честер, ты проснулся?  
Ничего. Критик обречённо вздохнул. Его сердце против воли наполнилось жалостью при взгляде на Честера. Глупый бомж. Быть того не могло, чтобы он торчал в такую бурю на улице по своей воле. Честер вполне безобидный парень, далеко не тупица, и хотя он и имел склонность подворовывать всякую мелочёвку, его нельзя было назвать плохим. Даже Честер, при всей своей непредсказуемости, не будет оставаться там, где ему грозит смерть.  
— А, к чёрту, — он уже приволок его с улицы. Ещё пара шагов его не убьёт.  
Критик ухватил его за край потёртой куртки и потащил на диван, предварительно накрыв подушки покрывалом, чтобы по мере сил защитить их от запаха. Когда Честер более или менее полностью оказался на диване, накрытый двумя шерстяными пледами и одеялом из спальни для гостей, совесть наконец позволила Критику вновь вернуться к телевизору.  
Но он всё равно постоянно косился на диван.  
Шла четвёртая рекламная пауза, когда Честер наконец подал признаки жизни. Сначала он едва заметно пошевелился — заметивший это Критик понизил звук — затем резко распахнул скрытые за спутанными прядями глаза.  
— Сработало? — воскликнул Честер, быстро сев прямо и с диким видом оглядываясь по сторонам. — Я уже в Аду? Мне всё удалось?  
Это был один из самых душераздирающих вопросов, которые Критик когда-либо слышал. Судя по тому, как Честер радовался перспективе вечных мук, у него явно была не лучшая неделя.  
— Не совсем, — ответил Критик, поднявшись. — Ад у нас в подвале. Но ты был близок.  
— Мистер Ма-Критик! — Честер сдавил его в медвежьих объятиях прежде, чем Критик успел опомниться. Он задохнулся от неожиданно крепкой хватки и зловония и попытался вывернуться из его рук. — О, мистер Ма-Критик, я никогда в жизни не был так рад вас видеть! Спасибо вам, спасибо вам, спасибо, благослови вас бог, сэр!  
Критика замутило, и не только от исходящего от его пальто запаха кошачьей мочи. Он никогда не был особенно добр с этим парнем — впрочем, суров тоже, ему просто не было до него дела. И вот полузамёрший, чуть не свихнувшийся Честер обнимал его так, словно Критик — чёртова Дева Мария во плоти.  
— Ладно, ладно! Я всё понял, объятия тут лишние, отпусти уже меня!  
Честер выпустил его и стал таращиться на собственные руки.  
— Это чудо! Я чувствую свои пальцы! Они всё ещё со мной! — он принялся с энтузиазмом целовать кончики пальцев через прорехи в грязных перчатках.  
Критик сел на дальний край дивана.  
— Ладно, Честер, я хочу кое-что узнать. Что, чёрт побери, ты делал на улице? Я знаю, ты далеко не гений, но ты и не псих. Ты в курсе, что это одна из сильнейших бурь, что были у нас за последние годы?  
— О, я знаю, — ответил Честер, устроившись со скрещёнными ногами на диване и завернувшись в одеяла. — Поверьте, я знаю это оп-ре-делейо-но. Но Channel Awesome нанял меня для репортажа о буре.  
Глаза Критика потемнели, и он чуть заметно наклонил голову. Когда он заговорил, его голос был серьёзным и ровным. Критика трудно было ввести в такое состояние, но помоги бог всем, кто в этот момент попытался бы встать у него на пути.  
— Кто именно?  
Честер пожал плечами.  
— Я не знаю. Письмо было подписано просто "Channel Awesome". Я думал, что если сделаю это, то смогу добыть себе новую коробку.  
— Что случилось со старой?  
— Сгорела, когда я пытался разжечь костёр, — беспечно ответил Честер. — Пепел был тёплым несколько минут, но потом остыл, так что это погано.  
— Держу пари, — сжав губы, он несколько секунд смотрел в окно на бушующие вихри снега. — Слушай, Честер. Снаружи не очень-то тепло, так что... — Он вздрогнул. - Я ведь сам об этом пожалею... Так что почему бы тебе не пожить пару дней здесь, хотя бы пока буря не утихнет? Посмотрим, может, у нас где-то внизу завалялась коробка от холодильника...  
Честер вновь кинулся к нему, но на сей раз Критик был готов и успел выставить вперёд руки — впрочем, от объятий это не спасло.  
— О боже мой, вы самый добрый и заботливый человек, что я встречал в своей жизни!  
Критик снова оттолкнул его.  
— Эй, у нас тут есть кое-какие правила. Никаких наркотиков в доме, это может доставить мне неприятности, — пауза, — Кроме травы, в этом случае ты обязан поделиться. Можешь занять диван, и только диван. В мою комнату ни ногой, понял? И, раз уж заговорили об этом, держись подальше и от комнаты Роба. И от подвала, если тебе дорог твой рассудок. Договорились?  
Честер схватил его руку и радостно встряхнул её.  
— Разумеется! О, как я могу отплатить вам?  
— Просто... — Критик вздохнул, стараясь не показаться слишком уж мягким. - Постарайся больше не появляться на улице в такую погоду, ладно? Да, и душ. Прими долгий, тщательный душ. С мылом, — он задумался. — На кухне есть немного кофе и консервов. Разогрей себе что-нибудь, если хочешь. Я собираюсь сделать пару звонков, выяснить, кто ответственен за эту шутку и кому я затолкаю судебный иск в задницу так глубоко, что ему понадобится колоноскопия, дабы прочесть его.  
— Мистер Критик, — окликнул его Честер, когда он направился к двери, — могу я воспользоваться вашим ком-паю-тером, чтобы проверить погоду?  
— Да, конечно, — Критик замер на секунду в дверях, сунув руку в карман. — Честер? Ещё кое-что, — он выгреб из кармана шестьдесят семь центов и оторванную пуговицу и бросил их в стакан Честера.  
Искренняя радость, озарившая лицо Честера, намного смягчила его сердце.  
Совсем немного.  
Не то чтобы он собирался кому-то в этом признаваться.


	3. Не моя жизнь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [This Is Not My Life](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=425265#t425265), на заявку "Однажды Линкара просыпается в другом мире, где они с Инсэйно - пара".  
> Линкара, альт!Инсэйно, альт!Сои, Инсэйно, упоминания альт!Инсэйно/альт!Линкара, слэш, hhjj, упоминание ролевых игр и ненамеренная попытка нонкона, PG-13.

Первое, что смутило Линкару по пробуждении - он лежал в кровати. В кровати, хотя он точно помнил, что заснул на диване. Нахмурившись, он огляделся, и его глаза расширились, когда до него дошло ещё кое-что: кровать была чужой.  
Он сел и оглянулся, пытаясь найти очки и шляпу. Очки лежали рядом на прикроватной тумбочке, а шляпа висела на спинке кровати. Разобравшись с этим, Линкара попытался вспомнить, что случилось накануне. Так, он не снимал обзор, у него был обычный спокойный день ничегонеделания. Насколько он мог припомнить, ничего странного не происходило, он просто занимался всякой ерундой, а под конец прикорнул на диване.  
А теперь по какой-то причине он проснулся в чужой кровати. Его желудок свернулся узлом. Почему он не помнит, как очутился здесь? Кто-то... похитил его или что? Кто? Зачем? Что происходит?  
_Нет смысла сидеть на месте как дурак. Я должен выяснить, куда меня забросило. В конце концов, я не связан - будем считать это хорошим знаком._  
Он спустил было ноги на пол, но неожиданно открылась дверь и в комнату вошёл Инсэйно.  
\- Доктор Инсэйно! - Линкара яростно воззрился на него. - Давненько ты не показывался. Я должен был знать, что ты готовишь очередную пакость! Что ты со мной сделал?  
Инсэйно застыл, слегка нахмурившись.  
\- Извини, у нас на сегодня были ролевые игры? Наверное, я забыл. - Он говорил очень сонливым голосом, и Линкара заметил, что он немного покачивается из стороны в сторону.  
\- Инсэйно?  
\- Продолжим завтра, - пробормотал Инсэйно, подойдя к кровати. - Я слишком устал. Новый эксперимент и прочее. - Он практически упал на другую сторону постели.  
\- Пожалуйста, не кричи таснова... - он начал путаться в словах. - Мненужнпспать. Наука. - Он потянулся к лицу, пытаясь снять гоглы. - Птомзакончимобщаю, - наконец сумев стащить с теперь уже закрытых глаз очки, он закинул их на вторую тумбочку. Обнял одной рукой подушку и почти мгновенно заснул.  
Линкара молча сидел минуту или две. Открыл рот. Снова закрыл. Вновь открыл.  
\- Что за...  
Линкара глубоко вздохнул и попытался всё осмыслить.  
_Я проснулся в чужой кровати... никакого смысла. Появился Инсэйно... в этом уже чуть больше смысла. Инсэйно прошёл мимо... всё вновь становится бессмысленным. Инсэйно снял гоглы в моём присутствии... снял гоглы в моём... снял... ладно, нужно просто принять это как факт._  
Линкара посмотрел на Инсэйно, который спокойно посапывал во сне, свернувшись калачиком. Без гоглов.  
_Что ж, полагаю, он должен их снимать иногда. Но не передо мной. Он никогда так не делал._  
Новая догадка озарила его. Инсэйно ведь засыпал на ходу, когда пришёл. Он наверняка даже не понял, кто находится рядом с ним.  
Линкара по-прежнему не понимал, как оказался в спальне Инсэйно, но у него появилось отчётливое ощущение, что в этот раз учёный был не виноват. А если и виноват, то не прямо: наверняка просто что-то напутал в своих экспериментах с недосыпа. Случайная телепортация. Бывает. Линкара встал с кровати - теперь, когда всё прояснилось, он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.  
_Наверное, нужно найти Спуни._  
Но когда Линкара покинул комнату, всё снова превратилось в бессмыслицу.  
Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять: это был не дом Спуни. Хотя даже в этом случае он просто решил бы, что Спуни наконец выпер Инсэйно из дома и тот нашёл себе новое жилище, если бы не несколько вещей.  
_Мой диван. Это мой диван._ Линкара прошёлся по гостиной. _Мои комиксы на моей полке. Мои вещи, только..._  
Вещи Инсэйно тоже были здесь, и Линкаре совсем не понравилось то, как они располагались.  
_Его изобретения на моей полке, блокнотные листы с кучей уравнений перепутаны с комиксами, скальпель и гаечный ключ на кофейном столике. Всё вперемешку, словно... словно..._  
Линкара отогнал от себя эти мысли. Он не хотел даже задумываться об этом. Вместо этого он прошёл на кухню. Ему нужно было промочить горло.  
Найдя в буфете стакан, он налил себе воды и, потягивая её небольшими глотками, осмотрелся вокруг. На холодильнике висело несколько фотографий СоИ. Он пригляделся к листку бумаги рядом с одной из фотографий. Почерк безусловно принадлежал ему, хотя он никогда не записывал расписание уроков СоИ. И тем не менее, это была его рука. Аккуратная табличка, рядом с которой значился адрес учебного центра, телефонный номер и время окончания занятий - 14:00.  
_Это всё... этого просто не может быть... нет... не может. Я здесь не живу._ Его слегка замутило. _Должно быть разумное объяснение. Просто обязано. Это... это не моя жизнь._  
Почувствовав, что ему просто необходимо сию же секунду покинуть этот странный дом, он даже не допил воду. Он вышел из кухни и, не оглядываюсь, направился к выходу.  
Ему стало легче, когда он закрыл за собой входную дверь. Он ушёл. Все эти странные вещи, не имеющие смысла, теперь остались позади.  
_Почему моя машина здесь?_  
Действительно, словно всего остального недостаточно, его чёртова машина преспокойненько стояла около дома, будто здесь ей и было самое место.  
_Быть того не может. Как она?.. Кто... Как вообще... Хотя, знаете, что? Мне пофиг. Абсолютно пофиг._ Линкара пошарил по карманам. Ключи по-прежнему были при нём. _Хорошо. Я еду домой. Меня даже не волнует, где я. Я не собираюсь здесь оставаться._  
Линкара залез в машину и включил зажигание. Радио внезапно очнулось от сна, заставив его подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Он понизил громкость, не зная, хочет ли он вообще слушать сейчас музыку. Потом он взглянул на время - 13:42.  
Он закусил губу. СоИ скоро нужно будет забрать из школы, а Инсэйно точно не поднимется с кровати в ближайшее время.  
_Я... Что ж. Я не могу оставить его одного, безо всякой возможности добраться домой. Я не могу так поступить. Меня всю жизнь совесть будет мучить._  
Линкара вздохнул, выключил зажигание и направился обратно в дом. Нужно было взять адрес.

 

\- Рики-тии! Рики. Рики, - со счастливым видом щебетал на соседнем сидении СоИ.  
\- О, правда? - ляпнул Линкара, хотя не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чём говорит розовый шарик.  
\- Рики. Ри-киии.  
\- Угу, - Линкара кивнул. СоИ начинал грустно курлыкать, если на него не обращали внимания, так что Линкара иногда вставлял ничего не значащие реплики. Как если кто-нибудь разговаривал с ним по телефону, когда он читал комикс и не обращал никакого внимания на собеседника.  
\- Ладно, приехали, - сказал он, распахнув дверцу.  
_Итак, самаритянствовать я закончил. Теперь я ухожу._  
Он открыл входную дверь и СоИ немедленно упрыгал в дом.  
_Ох. Нужно вернуть записку с адресом на место._  
Линкара очень не хотел возвращаться в дом, но, тем не менее, он прошёл на кухню и прикрепил листок обратно к холодильнику.  
_Теперь всё._  
\- Линкара? - услышал он доносящийся из гостиной голос Инсэйно.  
_Нет. Я не хочу его видеть. Но... если ему объяснить, что происходит, вероятно, он сможет помочь._  
Линкара прошёл в гостиную. Инсэйно был там - вполне твёрдо стоя на ногах и без очков.  
\- Ты в порядке? - Линкара не удержался от вопроса. - Ты выглядел... очень усталым, когда я ушёл.  
\- В полном. Просто нужно было немного вздремнуть, - ответил Инсэйно и виновато продолжил, - Извини. Знаю, по вторникам его полагается забирать мне.  
_Нет, не говори этого. Это подразумевает, что я забираю его в остальные дни._  
\- Хм... Я не знаю, как объяснить. Я просто задремал на диване, то есть, _моём_ диване в _моём_ доме, а потом проснулся здесь. Это ты что-то сделал? Ошибся с расчётами? Потому что это, кхм, действительно неловкая ситуация.  
Инсэйно вновь нахмурился. И затем хитро улыбнулся - от этой улыбки у Линкары пробежали мурашки.  
\- Всё ещё в настроении, как я погляжу. В таком случае, нам нужно поговорить, герой, - было что-то невыразимо странное в его голосе. - Почему бы нам не пройти в лабораторию? - Он схватил Линкару за руку и потянул за собой.  
\- Давно мы не дрались, верно, Линкара? - поинтересовался Инсэйно, пока они спускались по лестнице.  
\- Да не так уж... - Линкара попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз противостоял Инсэйно.  
\- Неважно, - Инсэйно втолкнул его в какую-то дверь. Он провёл его на другую сторону лаборатории и затем внезапно сбил с Линкары шляпу и прижал его к стене.  
\- Я легко не сдамся, - мягко прошептал Инсэйно ему на ухо и затем поцеловал его.  
Ощущение губ Инсэйно на его собственных словно замкнуло что-то у него в голове. Инсэйно не просто целовал его - он прижимался к нему, вцепившись в его пальто и всё глубже проникая языком в его рот.  
_Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. НЕТ! НЕТ! НЕТ!_  
Линкара попытался вырваться из его хватки, и Инсэйно наконец подался назад.  
\- Мы сегодня настроены побороться? - захихикав, он схватил запястья Линкары, поднял над его головой и крепко прижал к стене.  
_Как он?.. Он не должен быть таким сильным. Это... Он хочет..._  
Инсэйно куснул его за мочку уха, спустился к шее, слегка прихватывая кожу зубами.  
\- Прекрати! - закричал Линкара, наконец вновь обретя дар речи. - Какого... чёрта?! Инсэйно! - Он пытался вывернуться, уйти от его прикосновений.  
Инсэйно лишь переключился на другое ухо.  
\- Вошёл в азарт, да? - промурлыкал он. - Я же обещал, что мы закончим потом. Приятно видеть, что ты наслаждаешься так же, как и я.  
_Боже, да он трётся об меня!_  
Линкара наконец освободил руки из его хватки и оттолкнул учёного - что далось ему нелегко. Он дрожал всем телом, с трудом дыша.  
Но Инсэйно лишь маниакально захихикал вновь и угрожающе шагнул к нему.  
\- Не пытайся бороться, герой, - ухмыльнулся он. - Может, мир покорять у меня и не очень хорошо выходит, но мы оба знаем, что в покорении тебя мне нет равных.  
Линкара понимал, что ему нужно сделать хоть что-то, что угодно. Вероятно, он не сможет добраться до двери. Но нужно сделать что-то, что-то решительное! Он даже не успел как следует подумать - его руки сами собой метнулись к гоглам Инсэйно.  
Он сорвал их и бросил в другой конец лаборатории.  
Он ожидал, что Инсэйно взбесится, когда его глаза окажутся незащищёнными его драгоценными очками. Но вместо этого Инсэйно хмыкнул и окончательно сократил расстояние между ними.  
\- О, Линкара. - Он широко улыбнулся, оскалив зубы. - Тебе ведь просто нравится раздражать меня?  
Инсэйно повалил его на пол, крепко прижав. Линкара попытался закричать вновь, но Инсэйно запечатал его губы поцелуем, жадным и отчаянным.  
\- Перейдём уже к делу, а? - простонал он, разорвав поцелуй. Он тяжело дышал, его лицо покраснело.  
Линкара не мог отвести взгляд от его глаз. Он никогда не видел их раньше, а теперь они оказались так близко. Яркие, слишком уж яркие, слишком глубокие. Сверкающие похотью - и ещё кое-чем, что заставило Линкару вздрогнуть.  
_Безумие. Он действительно сумасшедший._  
Мысль оборвалась, когда Инсэйно начал стягивать с него пальто.  
_БОЖЕ НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ Я НЕ ХОЧУ... Я НЕ..._  
Он даже в мыслях не хотел произносить это слово. Он кричал, ругался, пытаясь вывернуться из его рук. Он крепко зажмурился, но слёзы всё равно поползли по его щекам.  
\- Линкара?  
Он открыл глаза. Инсэйно смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами - и теперь в них не было ничего, кроме волнения и страха.  
\- Линкара? - повторил он. Слез с него, осторожно прикоснулся к мокрой дорожке слёз. - В чём дело? Скажи мне, Линкара, - его голос был полон нежности.  
\- Ты... ты... - Голос Линкары дрожал.  
\- Если ты хотел, чтобы я остановился, ты должен был просто сказать мне.  
Линкара сузил глаза. И, хотя его голос всё ещё подрагивал, взгляд наполнился гневом.  
\- А что я, чёрт возьми, по-твоему, делал?!  
Инсэйно всё ещё выглядел смущённым - так, что Линкаре захотелось ударить его.  
\- Ты не сказал стоп-слово.  
\- Стоп-слово? - пробормотал он.  
Тревога в его глазах увеличилась.  
\- Линкара, ты в порядке? Что случилось?  
\- Я... ты... сегодня... - Он пытался собрать свои мысли воедино.  
Но не успел: в дверь постучались.  
\- Входи, сын, - сказал Инсэйно, быстро одёрнув халат и пригладив взлохматившиеся волосы.  
Розовый мячик подкатился к нему.  
\- Рики-тии, - прощебетал он.  
\- Что?!  
\- Рики-тии! Рики! Рики! Рии-тии-рики!  
\- И кто так сказал?  
\- Рииики!  
Инсэйно перевёл недоверчивый и испуганный взгляд на Линкару.  
\- Зачем тебе понадобилось говорить такое?  
\- Говорить что?! - Линкара чувствовал, что вот-вот сорвётся.  
\- Ну, соглашаться с этим!  
\- Рики-тии!  
\- Не далее, как по дороге домой! Нет, это что, такая мелкая месть мне за работу допоздна? - он был явно раздражён - и в то же время обижен, будто Линкара намеренно что-то сделал ему.  
Линкара не мог этого больше выносить. Словно что-то щёлкнуло у него в голове. Довольно.  
\- О чём ты, чёрт побери? Что я сказал? Что он сказал? Откуда я должен всё это знать? Я понятия не имею, о чём он говорит сейчас! И понятия не имею, о чём он говорил в машине! Я его _не понимаю_!  
Наступила тишина. У Линкары возникло нехорошее предчувствие, что он сказал что-то совсем не то.  
Предчувствие подтвердилось, когда Инсэйно встал между ним и СоИ, заняв оборонительную позицию.  
\- Сын, иди наверх и спрячься, - сквозь сжатые зубы велел он.  
Мячик тут же понёсся прочь. Инсэйно оставался на месте, глядя Линкаре в глаза и сжав кулаки. Его взгляд был ледяным.  
\- Ты, - зло выплюнул он. - Кто ты, чёрт возьми, такой? И что ты сделал с Линкарой?

 

\- Отвечай мне, - рявкнул Инсэйно. - Ты не Линкара. Кто ты?  
\- Я Линкара!  
Он поднялся с пола. Инсэйно метнулся к столу, схватил лазерный пистолет и навёл на Линкару.  
\- Не двигайся, - сказал он, отступив к настенным ящикам. Он открыл один из них и вслепую стал рыться одной рукой, не сводя глаз с Линкары. В конце концов он выудил ещё одну пару очков, которые тут же надел. Странным образом это была самая осмысленная вещь из всего, что случилось за последнее время.  
\- Объяснись, - велел Инсэйно.  
\- Я пытался! Я просто проснулся здесь! Где бы это "здесь" не было! Где я вообще? Откуда здесь мои вещи и комиксы? Какого чёрта ты... ты пытался сделать со мной?! Что это за странное место? Это не моя жизнь!  
Инсэйно некоторое время молчал.  
\- Нужно кое-что проверить, - наконец сказал он. Судя по всему, он уже не злился, хотя всё ещё был взволнован.  
Он опустил пистолет, не выпуская, тем не менее, его из руки, и прошёл к груде разнообразных пультов и радаров, выудил оттуда некое устройство и навёл его на Линкару.  
\- Не двигайся, и больно не будет.  
Краткая вспышка света - и устройство принялось гудеть и громко сигналить. Линкара взглянул на Инсэйно, но выражение его лица было нечитаемым. Когда прибор затих, Инсэйно пристально посмотрел на Линкару.  
\- Ладно, значит, ты Линкара, - значительно более спокойным тоном сказал он. - Но где _мой_ Линкара?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Ты действительно не знаешь, как попал сюда?  
\- Ни малейшего понятия. А ты?  
\- Скорее всего, кто-то игрался с гипервременем. Инсэйно из твоего измерения случайно не проводил в последнее время подобных экспериментов?  
Линкара покачал головой.  
\- Насколько я знаю, нет.  
\- Наверное, какой-то другой Инсэйно из другой вселенной. Точно уже не узнать.  
\- Слушай, ты можешь просто отправить меня домой?  
Инсэйно вздохнул.  
\- Понадобится время.  
\- Как много?  
\- Я не знаю точно.  
\- Я могу подождать, - ровным тоном сказал Линкара.

 

\- Прости, - спокойно сказал Инсэйно после долгой паузы. Он поднял взгляд от собираемого на столе устройства. - Что чуть не... - он закусил нижнюю губу, явно не желая говорить это вслух. - ...изнасиловал тебя, - с трудом выдавил он это слово.  
Что мог ответить Линкара? Это был ужасный опыт, который наверняка надолго обеспечит его ночными кошмарами. Ничего хорошего. С другой стороны, у Инсэйно действительно не было дурных намерений.  
\- Это была ошибка, - сказал Линкара. - Ужасная ошибка.  
\- Я должен был понять, что ты сопротивляешься по-настоящему, - виновато продолжил Инсэйно. - Пусть ты и не сказал стоп-слово. Я должен был понять.  
\- Я думал, что если сорву с тебя очки, всё станет ясно. В моей вселенной Инсэйно меня бы на месте прикончил за такое. Поверить не могу, что у вас всё по-другому.  
Инсэйно поднёс руку к лицу и легко коснулся спиралей.  
\- Да уж. Линкара - единственный, кроме меня, кто может снять их. - Он заметно побледнел и продолжил почти шёпотом: - Позволить ему хотя бы просто прикоснуться к ним... Это заняло долгое время. Очень, очень долгое.  
_Могу себе представить. Месяцы, может, даже годы. Тот факт, что Линкаре разрешено видеть твоё лицо, много говорит о вашей близости. Больше, чем что-либо ещё._  
От подобных мыслей ему было не по себе. Неважно, сколько он напоминал себе, что это не его Инсэйно, и он - не его Линкара, всё равно это казалось странным. Он по своему опыту знал, как много существует различных альтернативных реальностей, но всё равно трудно было принять это. Не то, что его забросило в другой мир: здесь Инсэйно и Линкара были просто любящей парой, спокойно жили вместе и растили СоИ, как обычная счастливая семья.  
Инсэйно застыл с отвёрткой в руке. Теперь, когда его глаза закрывали гоглы, невозможно было угадать, о чём он думает.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Инсэйно вздрогнул, словно от крика.  
\- Всё отлично, - хотя по его тону Линкара бы так не сказал. Он сжал отвёртку крепче и вернулся к устройству, но Линкара заметил, как подрагивала его вторая рука.  
Линкара не был уверен, что ему стоит делать. Всё шло не так, и хотя происходящему действительно оказалось разумное объяснение, он устал и просто хотел, чтобы этот день побыстрее закончился. Он прошёл в другой конец лаборатории, поднял с пола шляпу и надел её обратно.  
\- Может, мне подняться и поискать СоИ? - Ему не нравилась мысль, что бедняга забился где-то там в угол и дрожит от страха.  
Инсэйно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, я сам. - Он подхватил устройство и направился с ним к лестнице. - Я объясню ему, что ты не угроза, но и не наш Линкара.  
\- О. Хорошо.  
Инсэйно вновь нахмурился.  
\- Ты выглядишь измотанным. Поспи, если хочешь. Кровать мягче, но, думаю, ты предпочтёшь диван. Выбирай сам.  
Линкара благодарно улыбнулся ему.  
\- Лучше диван.

 

\- Просыпайся, соня! Вставай!  
Линкара что-то недовольно пробурчал, но чужие руки настойчиво продолжали трясти его, а бодрый голос не умолкал.  
\- Проснись! Я сделал это! И так быстро! Очень неплохой результат, сказал бы я.  
Линкара сдвинул шляпу с глаз.  
\- Инсэйно?  
\- Да. Но не тот, что твой, помнишь? В общем, я закончил!  
Это окончательно разбудило Линкару.  
\- Подожди, закончил? Уже? Ух ты.  
\- Да! Ну, собственно, как только я понял, что...  
\- Что-то научное, знаю, - быстро сказал Линкара, будучи не в настроении слушать лекцию о самом процессе.  
\- Я уже всё настроил. Поднимайся. Чем скорее закончим, тем лучше. Я понятия не имею, насколько в наших измерениях различно течение времени. Возможно, у тебя уже десятилетия прошли.  
_Ну, если ставить вопрос так..._  
Он спустился вместе с Инсэйно в лабораторию. Инсэйно велел ему встать на обозначенный на полу двумя отрывками изоленты крест. Нажал несколько кнопок на устройстве. Затем встал перед Линкарой и пробормотал что-то вроде "надеюсь, всё не закончится, как с тем хомяком".  
_Минутку. Что?_  
Но прежде чем он успел спросить, Инсэйно нажал ещё одну кнопку - и внезапно их окружил синий свет. Всё вокруг померкло.  
А на устройстве замигала красная лампочка и зазвучало нечто вроде сигнала тревоги.  
_О боже, это не к добру. Пожалуйста, не говорите мне, что я умру где-то в межмирном пространстве. Я не хочу закончить, как тот хомяк, я ведь даже не знаю, что с ним случилось!_  
\- Вот чёрт, - выругался Инсэйно, что-то лихорадочно проверяя. - Подожди-ка! Это.. Оу. Думаю, этого стоило ожидать.  
\- Чего? - Линкара был готов запаниковать. - Что происходит?  
\- Сигнал, что кто-то вмешался в наш маршрут. Похоже, кто-то ещё пытался пересечь гипервремя в тот же момент и по тому же маршруту, что и мы. - Он радостно захихикал. - О, Инсэйно, в любой вселенной я остаюсь гением!  
_Это он о моём Инсэйно?_  
Окружающий мир оставался мутным и расплывчатым, но теперь неподалёку возникли едва различимые очертания двух фигур. Спустя несколько секунд они окончательно прояснились. Инсэйно из измерения Линкары стоял рядом с тем, кто, должно быть, был Линкарой этого измерения.  
\- Полагаю, великие умы думают одинаково, - рассмеялся другой Инсэйно.  
\- Разумеется. Наука!  
Затем другой Линкара бросился к своему Инсэйно и заключил его в объятия. Они замерли на некоторое время.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, - шмыгнул носом другой Линкара. - Я не знал, как мне вернуться.  
\- Глупый Линкара. Ты же знаешь, я всегда найду тебя. - Они начали целоваться. Линкара отвёл глаза и увидел, что Инсэйно происходящее смущало так же, как и его.  
_Что ж, хоть что-то общее у нас есть._  
Казалось, прошла целая вечность, но их двойники всё же разорвали объятия, и теперь оба Инсэйно, обмениваясь вычислениями, вводили новые данные в свои устройства. Линкара взглянул украдкой на своего коллегу. Тот ослепительно улыбнулся и помахал ему.  
Когда учёные закончили, Линкару вновь окружила вспышка света. Но всё вокруг вместо того, чтобы померкнуть, наоборот, начало проясняться. В конце концов они обнаружили себя в лаборатории Инсэйно.  
\- Если тебе пришлось испытать то же, что и мне, предлагаю никогда, никогда больше не вспоминать о случившемся, - заявил Инсэйно, и его скрипучий, недовольный тон был настоящей музыкой для ушей Линкары.  
\- Согласен.


	4. Бэбиситтинг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Babysitting](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1004081#t1004081), на заявку "Инсэйно похищает кого-нибудь из обзорщиц, чтобы она посидела вечер с СоИ, пока он отдыхает от НАУКИ".  
> Обскура Лупа, Инсэйно, СоИ, джен, юмор, флафф, PG.

— Значит, ты похитил меня только затем, чтобы я посидела с твоим сыном? — озадаченно переспросила Лупа.  
— Именно, — коротко ответил Инсэйно, развязав её. — Спуни нет дома, и Сестра уже ушла — эту женщину невозможно уговорить задержаться на работе.  
Лупа начала хихикать, затем рассмеялась — так громко, будто кто-то рассказал ей самую смешную в мире шутку.  
— Во имя науки, что здесь такого забавного?  
— Ты похитил меня, — ответила сквозь смех Лупа, — ты пробрался в мой дом, вырубил меня, связал, приволок сюда... и всё это, только чтобы оставить с ребёнком!  
Инсэйно поднял бровь.  
— В общем, пока ты была без сознания, я прикрепил одно особое устройство к твоей лодыжке, так что если попытаешься сбежать, тебя шарахнет током.  
— Да, да, понятно, — беспечно ответила освобождённая Лупа, тут же принявшаяся бродить по лаборатории. — Ой, мячик! — воскликнула она и подхватила со стола розовый шарик. — Боже, обожаю их! — Лупа подбросила мячик в воздух.  
— Что ты творишь, безумная женщина?! — в ужасе вскричал Инсэйно. — Это мой сын!  
— А? — Лупа поймала мячик и поднесла к глазам. Тот взволнованно зачирикал. — Ну, предупредил бы, что твой сын — это розовый мяч. Нельзя ожидать, что все вокруг сами собой будут в курсе таких деталей. Кроме того, — она погладила СоИ, — он милый.  
— Я начинаю думать, что совершил ошибку, — пробормотал Инсэйно.  
На самом деле у него был весьма небогатый выбор. Просить Линкару, разумеется, он не стал бы. Прочие обзорщики-парни с сайта тоже не годились. Большинство из них либо психически нестабильны, либо просто неприятны, и он не собирался доверять таким ненадёжным персонам своего драгоценного сына. Оставались лишь обзорщики-девушки — и здесь варианты тоже были чрезвычайно ограничены.  
— Ты в курсе, что можно нанять обычную няньку? — спросила Лупа.  
— Зачем, во имя Теслы, заморачиваться со всеми этими звонками и формальностями, а потом ещё и платить? Похищение куда проще!  
Лупа пожала плечами: странный ход его мыслей был ей не особо интересен.  
— Что ж, мне пора. — Инсэйно взял СоИ из её рук. — Будь умницей. Никаких игр с опасными веществами, пока меня не будет. И ложись спать вовремя.  
— Рики-тии! Рики!  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, сын. — Инсэйно поцеловал розовый мячик и вручил его Лупе обратно.  
— Если с ним что-нибудь случится, головой поплатишься.  
Лупа лишь улыбнулась.  
— Хорошо повеселиться! — радостно крикнула она ему вслед.

Всё было не так плохо, как казалось. Она подбрасывала СоИ в воздух, наслаждаясь его восторженным писком и щебетанием. Похоже, ему полюбились её яркие волосы: он постоянно норовил зарыться в них, очаровательно чирикая. Они немного поиграли в прятки в лаборатории, но это оказалось явно не самое подходящее место для игр. У СоИ не было рук, что ограничивало их возможности, и всюду, куда ни повернись, были какие-нибудь опасные штуки, которых точно не стоило касаться.  
— Я проголодалась, — заявила Лупа, стерев последнюю часть длинного уравнения на доске Инсэйно и написав сверху несмываемым маркером "Здесь была Лупа".  
— Рики-тии!  
— Я по-прежнему не понимаю, что ты говоришь, но, думаю, ты тоже. Здесь есть кухня?  
СоИ подкатился к выходу из лаборатории и стал прыгать около него.  
— Ладно, я хочу есть, но не настолько, чтобы поджариться ради этого.  
СоИ подскочил к столу Инсэйно и запрыгнул на него. Попрыгал немного на клавиатуре, и устройство на ноге Лупы неожиданно засигналило и упало на пол.  
— О, круто. Ты отличный парень.  
— Рики-тии!  
— Пошли. — Она подхватила шарик на руки. — Посмотрим, что там у нас в холодильнике.  
В холодильнике не оказалось ничего привлекательного. В морозилке же...  
— Шоколадное мороженое со стружкой! — завизжала она и повернулась к СоИ. — Что скажешь, если мы пропустим обед и перейдём сразу к десерту?  
— Рики! Рики!  
— Хмм. — Лупа нахмурилась, выгребая себе мороженого в чашку. — Малыш, у нас проблема. Мороженое обычно едят ложками, но ты не можешь держать ложку.  
— Рики?  
— Если это значит "буду есть прямо из контейнера", тогда ладно. — Она запустила СоИ внутрь. — Не будем говорить об этом твоему папе, — улыбнулась она.  
— РИКИ-ТИИ!  
Лупа принялась бродить по гостиной.  
— Можно посмотреть кино или что-то такое, — сказала она с набитым мороженым ртом. — Или... или... — от переизбытка сахара её мысли разбежались в сотни разных направлений.  
Внезапно её глаза широко распахнулись.  
— О боже, точно. Мы должны построить крепость!  
Лупа начала метаться по дому, собирая подушки, одеяла и простыни. Она сбросила диванные валики на пол и принесла пару кресел с кухни.  
Засучив рукава, она принялась за работу.  
— Это будет великолепно, — с серьёзным видом пообещала Лупа.  
Спустя некоторое время куча сгребённых вместе предметов превратилась в уютную крепость перед телевизором.  
— Сидеть с детьми круто, — улыбнулась Лупа, разглядывая свою работу.  
Она достала СоИ из контейнера. Розовый мячик восторженно зачирикал.  
— Помоги мне выбрать фильм. — Лупа поднесла его к полкам с дивиди. — И не стесняйся выбрать что-нибудь, что тебе обычно смотреть не разрешают. Я здесь няня, и я говорю, что мы будем веселиться.  
Она стала водить пальцем по корешкам дивиди, пока не показала на тот фильм, что устраивал СоИ — он громко зачирикал, сообщая об этом.  
— Отлично, — сказала Лупа, глядя на название.  
Устроившись в крепости, они начали просмотр.  
— Твой папа не сказал, когда тебе именно нужно ложиться, — заметила Лупа, когда пошли вступительные титры. — И, даже если бы ты сказал мне, я всё равно тебя не понимаю. Думаю, это означает, что мы сидим, сколько захочешь.  
— Рики! Рики! Рики-тии!  
— Рискну предположить, что это значит "Лупа, ты лучшая нянька в мире". Да, я такая, — довольно ответила Лупа. — Но это останется между нами. Знаешь, держу пари, чем бы там твой папа не занимался, ему и вполовину не так весело, как нам.  
— Рики, - согласился СоИ.

Где-то в совершенно другом месте Харви Фанвойс содрогался от мук. Вне всяких сомнений, это была худшая ночь караоке в его жизни. Резкий, пронзительный голос Инсэйно меньше всего подходил для пения. Голос второго учёного в гоглах, Линксэйно, был чересчур скрипучим. Кид же просто орал в микрофон во всю мощь своих лёгких, а механический голос Пойо точно не не годился для караоке.  
Но несмотря на все его страдания — а страдал он немало — он просто не мог злиться на них. Они выглядели такими счастливыми, забыв про вражду и просто весело проводя вместе время. Недостаток таланта они с лихвой восполняли энтузиазмом, и Харви и Танцор в стиле ниндзя бурно аплодировали им.  
Они также твёрдо решили в следующий раз захватить беруши.


	5. Утонуть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Drowning](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=266801#t266801), на заявку "С командой случилось что-то страшное, и Тодд хочет обнять Лупу, а та слишком измучена, чтобы отказаться. Иными словами, мрачный, ангстовый Тодд/Лупа, включающий действия, обычно свойственные флаффу, но с другой подоплёкой".  
> Тодд В Тенях/Обскура Лупа, гет, дарк, PG.

Они крепко держались друг за друга. Так крепко, что ему казалось, будто каждый из них готов вплавиться в другого.  
К чему, в общем-то, и стремились.  
Он медленно погладил её по волосам. Она тихо вздохнула, словно отвечая, и прижалась ещё крепче.  
На какую-то секунду ему почти отчаянно захотелось, чтобы она подняла взгляд и улыбнулась ему.  
Она бы этого не сделала.  
Она зарылась лицом в его грудь, так что он не видел её слёзы.  
Но он чувствовал, как она дрожит всем телом. Он осторожно коснулся её плеча, скользнул ладонью вниз по руке.  
Он пытался быть как можно более осторожным, но она всё равно негромко застонала, когда он коснулся особо чувствительного синяка.  
— Всё хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Всё хорошо… — Тодд замолчал, поднеся руку к глазам.  
Кровь на ней уже высохла.  
Он сжал кулак. Поднял второй рукой её подбородок. Чуть более резко, чем можно было, чуть более отчаянно.  
Она не возразила — лишь молча смотрела на него покрасневшими глазами.  
Он подался вперёд, прижался губами к её губам. Он часто представлял, как это происходит. Он представлял, что в этом поцелуе будет больше страсти. Заботы. Любви.  
Что она поцелует его в ответ.  
Это же больше походило на искусственное дыхание, чем на поцелуй. _Холодная_ , отрешённо подумал он. _Лупа, ты такая холодная_.  
Он прервал поцелуй и обнял её сильнее. Это было похоже на настоящие объятия.  
То, как Лупа, обвив рукой его шею, прижимала его к себе — почти болезненно крепко — напоминало, что они ими не были.  
_Уходи_ , говорила она ему. _Пожалуйста_. Но он вместо этого притянул её к себе. И она не стала останавливать его.  
— Скажи, что всё хорошо, — прошептала она теперь, обдав горячим дыханием его шею. Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким потерянным. — Скажи ещё раз.  
Он понимал, что так она просит спасти её. Что отчаянно цепляется за него в надежде, что он поможет заглушить это чувство падения. Что он не даст ей утонуть.  
— Пожалуйста, Тодд.  
Не понимая, что он тоже погружается всё глубже.  
— Всё хорошо.  
Её волосы пахли клубникой и кровью.  
Снаружи быстро темнело. Внутри давно было темно.  
Он закрыл глаза.  
Он уже лгал.  
— Всё хорошо.  
Он мог солгать ещё раз.  
— Всё хорошо, Лупа.  
И ещё. Это лучше, чем позволить им обоим утонуть.


	6. Наводка, прицел, выстрел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Hold, aim, shoot](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1366577#t1366577), на заявку "Демо Рил, Карл учит Донни стрелять из пистолета".  
> Карл Копенгаген, Донни Дюпре, джен/преслэш, драма, PG-13.

Карл знает, как обращаться с пистолетом. Знает, как держать его в руках, как заряжать, как из него нужно стрелять и убивать.  
Вообще-то, Карл ничего этого не знает. Карл в жизни не прикасался к оружию.  
Кто-то другой знает, как им нужно пользоваться, кто-то другой заряжал его, прицеливался в людей, стрелял и убивал их. Не Карл. У него есть бумаги, доказывающие это.  
Но он всё равно вздрагивает, когда видит, что Донни хватается за ствол пистолета.  
— Ты делаешь это неправильно...  
Он замолкает, не договорив — потому что это не он, это чужие слова, они принадлежат кому-то другому. Но Донни всё равно хмурится.  
— И что, по-твоему, мне с ним ещё делать? — рявкает он. Должно быть, он возился с этим пистолетом уже давно, раз отреагировал с таким гневом, а не привычным высокомерием — просто Карл ничего не замечал.  
— Во-первых, не держи его так.  
Он не хочет говорить это, действительно не хочет, но даже теперь, будучи Карлом, он не может видеть настолько неправильное обращение с оружием.  
— Ну так покажи, как нужно, если ты такой умный. — Он, должно быть, в отчаянии, раз просит Карла о помощи. Карл медлит. Это не лучшая идея. Даже начинать этот разговор было очень глупо.  
Но Донни опускает пистолет, так, что дуло указывает прямо на его колено, и хотя умом Карл понимает, что он не заряжен — он просто не может быть заряжен — это не мешает ему вздрогнуть. Мысленно.  
Не думая, он тянется к пистолету. Донни не возражает, когда он забирает у него оружие.  
— Вот так.  
На него накатывает жар. Он поднимает пистолет и целится в стену.  
— Палец на спусковом крючке, снять с предохранителя и никогда не наводить дуло на себя.  
Карл чувствует знакомую тяжесть оружия.  
— Держать прямо, не отводить в сторону.  
Слишком знакомую. Опустив пистолет, он протягивает его Донни. Тот внимательно смотрит на Карла, прежде чем забрать пистолет.  
— Так?  
По крайней мере, теперь он держится за нужную часть. Но всё равно...  
— Слишком... киношно.  
Потянувшись вперёд, он слегка поправляет его положение рук.  
— Теперь ты можешь нормально прицелиться. — Он негромко хихикает. Донни ничего не говорит в ответ, просто смотрит на Карла со странным выражением.  
Карл чувствует, что его улыбка исчезает.  
— Но ты всё ещё неправильно стоишь. — Окончательно приблизившись, он кладёт руку ему на спину. Донни заметно напрягается.  
— Выпрямись. — Чуть надавив, он заставляет Донни расправить плечи. — Отлично, — бормочет Карл. Донни удивительно легко поддаётся его напору. — Приподними чуток руку.  
Карл даже не ждёт, пока Донни последует его словам — он сам берётся за его запястье. Кожа Донни очень тёплая на ощупь, почти горячая.  
— Чуть выше, — шепчет он. Тянет за руку, и Донни послушно повторяет его движение.  
— Вот так?  
Они стоят так близко, что Карл чувствует дыхание Донни на своей шее.  
— Ja, только расставь ноги немного шире.  
Его рука сама собой опускается на колено Донни, перед этим скользнув по его животу.  
Теперь его стойка идеальна. Он может выстрелить в кого-то, хотя, вероятно, промахнётся — нужно гораздо больше, чем наличие пистолета и правильная поза — но, теперь, по крайней мере, он выглядит так, будто действительно готов сделать выстрел.  
Вероятно, Карлу следует отступить. Убрать руки от Донни.  
Вместо этого его ладонь двигается выше.  
Донни вздрагивает — и Карл не может заставить себя отступить, только не сейчас, когда Донни дрожит под его рукой.  
— И теперь, — он даже не знает, почему говорит это, — теперь ты можешь застрелить кого-нибудь.  
Он чувствует, как напрягается Донни, как учащается его дыхание. В его мыслях начинают мелькать разные образы. Донни держит пистолет, Донни целится в кого-то. Стреляет. Убивает. Просто потому, что так ему сказал Карл.  
Кто-то другой внезапно загорается желанием научить Донни не только держать пистолет. Кто-то другой хочет научить его убивать.  
И этот кто-то, с ужасом осознаёт Карл — он сам.  
Он отдёргивает руки так, словно вдруг обжёгся об Донни, и поспешно делает шаг назад.  
— Пока вполне достаточно, — говорит он, стараясь не дать своему голосу дрогнуть. — Мне пора, нужно проверить камеру.  
Он уходит, и Донни ничего не остаётся, кроме как удивлённо смотреть ему вслед.


	7. Mating with Marzsano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Mating with Marzsano](http://taekarado.livejournal.com/21601.html?thread=827745), на заявку "Спунинг с Марзсейно, неважно с кем (на основе камео Марз в обзорах на "Абсолютного Воина" в очках Инсэйно и халате Того Парня)".  
> Марзсейно, Линкара, Спунетт, ЛордКэт, гет, фэм, сомнительное согласие, R.

– Добрый вечер, леди и джентльмены, и добро пожаловать на «Мутим с Марзсэйно»! – синеволосая девушка в гоглах и красном халате лучезарно улыбнулась в камеру. – Я Марзсэйно, что очевидно, и моими подопытными свинками в этом выпуске стали не кто иной, как мой дражайший враг Линкара…  
– …где моя шляпа? – растерянно простонал тот, соскребая со своих очков зелёную слизь неизвестного происхождения. – Что ты сделала с моей шляпой, чокнутая сирена?  
– …и всеми любимая Спунетт…  
– Боже мой, это, типа, так отстойно! – блондинка в розовом по левую руку от Марзсэйно попыталась щёлкнуть пальцами и пискнула от отвращения, увидев, что они слишком липкие.  
– Что ты сделала с моим телом? – вскричал Линкара, в ужасе глядя на смеющуюся Марзсэйно. – Я феминист, но с подобным мириться не намерен!  
– Ты был потрясающим объектом для тест… в смысле, ты и не с таким вчера спокойно мирился! – хихикнула Марзсэйно, ущипнув его за нос. – За все мои годы научных изысканий я ещё не встречала столь ненасытного человека! – Она принялась загибать пальцы. – «Тест Тьюринга», – к слову, ты его прошёл на пять – «Бозон Хиггса», парочка «Переводов из Цельсия в Фаренгейт»…  
Его лицо скривилось.  
– Во имя Фанка и Вагналла...  
– Это тот, где мы поменялись телами? – спросила Спунетт, с любопытством глядя на пушистые зелёные наручники, висящие на одном из её запястий.  
– Нет, милая, это был «Атомный обмен». А «Искажение Теслы» – тот, где мы поменяли пол.  
– А, точно… – Спунетт внимательно осмотрела Марзсэйно. – Эй, ты случайно не родственник братьев Шламперов?  
– Почему я делал всё это? – завыл Линкара, ошеломлённо уставившись в потолок. – Я… Я мужик… – Он бессильно ударил кулаком в воздух.  
– И ты доказал это ночью много раз, – широко улыбнулась Марзсэйно и полезла под подушку. – Вообще, я сделала кое-какие заметки, учёный всегда делает заметки по ходу дела… ага, вот! – Вначале она торжествующе хихикнула, затем сорвалась в истеричный смех, не в силах продолжать чтение. Она вручила заметки Спунетт – та пробежала глазами по покрытым пятнами и измятым листкам бумаги, посмотрела на застывшего в ужасе Линкару, перевела взгляд обратно на заметки.  
– Типа… о БОЖЕ МОЙ… – выдавила она. – Может, ты, типа, и сущий задрот с виду, но энергии у тебя как у, типа… кого-то чертовски энергичного!  
– К слову об энергичности, кто-нибудь видел мою тарелку с клубникой? – ЛордКэт забрался на кровать и со скептичным видом посмотрел в камеру. – Мне понадобится еда, если я собираюсь оставаться с этими чудилами.  
– Эй! Я не чудило, лузер! – крикнула Спунетт, бросив в него подушку. – Это за клубнику, ты… задрот!  
– Ах, социальное взаимодействие во всей красе! – ЛордКэт с готовностью ввязался в бой подушками со Спунетт, и Марзсэйно откатилась в сторону. – Как думаешь, он помнит, как она голосит, когда её дёргают за хвостики? – спросила она у Линкары, который продолжал смотреть в потолок с шокированным видом. – Что, даже не ответишь? Никаких остроумных замечаний? – Марзсэйно потыкала его пальцем в плечо. – Да ладно, такая мелочь не может тебя окончательно сломить, верно?  
Не говоря ни слова, Линкара с неожиданной скоростью перевернулся и прижал Марзсэйно к кровати – как раз в тот момент, когда кричащая Спунетт и потянувший её за хвост ЛордКэт свалились на пол. Линкара обхватил рукой её запястья и коварно ухмыльнулся.  
– Сначала ты скажешь, куда дела мою шляпу, – сказал он, защёлкнув один из нескольких болтающихся на металлических столбиках кровати наручников на её запястье. – Потом ты извинишься перед Спунетт, что так использовала её…  
– Ей это нравится! Эта мелкая сучка _любит_ , когда её используют! – упёрлась было Марзсэйно, замолчав, когда Линкара приковал к кровати её второе запястье.  
– Затем ты скажешь ЛордКэту спасибо за помощь, и затем… – Линкара склонился к ней, обдав горячим дыханием её щёку, – …и затем я покажу тебе _небо в алмазах_.  
Скрытые гоглами глаза Марзсэйно расширились. Она бросила быстрый взгляд в камеру из-за плеча Линкары:  
– Н-на этом эксперимент «Мутим с Марзсэйно»… ааа, о мой… да, за столиком… Спунетт, прости м-меня, _ЛордКэт, спасибо за всё... О МОЙ КОТ ШРЁДИНГЕРА!_


	8. Отражения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Mirrors](http://taekarado.livejournal.com/21601.html?thread=282721), на заявку "Тот Парень/Ностальгирующий Критик, ПВП".  
> Тот Парень в очках/Ностальгирующий Критик, слэш, ПВП, NC-17.

Он знал, как выглядит его тело. Знал каждый дюйм бледной кожи, каждый изгиб, каждую черту.  
Может, это и свело их вместе. Не просто ненависть, нет – но жажда увидеть, как одно тело в точности повторяет другое, найти мелкие различия – шрамы, порезы, отметины – которые всё же не дают им стать полноценными отражениями друг друга – и затем оставить новые порезы, шрамы и отметины, чтобы вновь сделать их одинаковыми, словно две капли воды.  
Они отличались лишь характерами, едва уловимой разницей в тоне голоса и тем, что мелькало в их глазах: постепенно тающее здравомыслие у одного, постепенно растущее безумие у другого.  
В постели они устраивали настоящую битву. Рука одного ласкала другого, вырывая из его горла покорный стон. Но торжествующая улыбка быстро сменялась прерывистым дыханием, когда чужие зубы прихватывали предварительно обласканный языком сосок и вытягивали из его владельца странный хриплый вскрик.  
Ногти одного впивались в спину второго – совершенно одинаково, оставляя те же самые следы, никогда не позволяя партнёру хоть в чём-то обойти его. Всегда одинаковые, совершенно одинаковые везде и во всём. Зубы, кровь, царапины в темноте, две правых руки с одними и теми же синяками от пальцев.  
Они боролись и кричали, стонали и обменивались ударами, пока одному не удавалось ударить достаточно сильно и наконец взять другого, иногда нежно, иногда грубо, и затем они двигались в унисон, идеальные отражения друг друга, отражения шрамов и взаимной ненависти. Братья, близнецы, столь странные, что никто другой в мире не смог бы принять кого-то из них.  
Потом они кончали. Одинаково сжатые кулаки, одинаково подогнутые пальцы на ногах, два горла, из которых вырывались одинаковые стоны. И затем, выдохнувшись, они смывали с себя сперму, кровь и пот, надевали свою привычную одежду и игнорировали стремящееся наружу тихое _«я люблю тебя»_.  
Вечная ненависть. Вечная симметрия. Ловушка из бесконечных отражений взаимной жажды и удушающей любви.


	9. Достаточно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Fuck, this was not happening…](http://taekarado.livejournal.com/21601.html?thread=731233), на заявку "Пост-ЧФ!Спуни, случайно поранившись, он обнаруживает, что ему на память о днях зомби-существования остался огромный кинк на кровь".  
> Спуни, соло, кинк на кровь и селфхарм, R.

Блять.  
Этого на самом деле не происходило.  
Он на самом деле не пялился на свой палец, случайно порезав его. Он собирался идти в ванную, смыть кровь, залепить чёртов порез пластырем и вернуться к очередной дерьмовой игре.  
И он никогда, никогда не был зомби. Это не он провёл два месяца (не)жизни, изображая мёртвого питомца робоверсии его лучшего друга. И он точно не чувствовал во рту вкус крови. Не ощущал на языке этот тёплый привкус меди.  
Нет.  
Капля крови упала на пол.  
Он покачал головой. Дойти до раковины, смыть кровь.  
У него была нормальная жизнь, его сердце билось, его не мучил голод по _плоооооти_.  
По крайней мере, до раковины он точно дошёл.  
"Вроде кончилось", заметил он, поднеся палец к глазам. Кровь больше не вытекала из пореза. Он из интереса надавил на кожу чуть ниже, и тут же выступила новая капля.  
Он рассеянно задумался, можно ли считать это странной формой мастурбации, и провёл окровавленным пальцем по губам.  
Медный привкус, как он помнил. Медный привкус, по которому он скучал.  
Его взгляд беспокойно заметался по комнате. Ему совсем не было нужно, чтобы в разгар этого странного сеанса самонаслаждения вдруг появился Инсэйно.  
Он скользнул пальцем в рот и стал жадно посасывать, с трудом удержался от стона, ощутив вкус на корне языка.  
Он прислонился к кухонной стойке, взял себя в руку, лаская, пока его не поразила внезапная идея.  
Сколько крови содержится в человеческом теле?  
Его взгляд упал на стойку с ножами.  
И много ли он сможет пожертвовать?  
Он вынул палец изо рта и расслабил вторую руку, отстранёно размышляя о дальнейших действиях.  
Достаточно.  
Другого ответа и не могло быть.


	10. Оставить тебя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Keep You](http://taekarado.livejournal.com/21601.html?thread=861793#t861793), на заявку "Киберкара(Мехакара во вселенной Патимании)/Чика из восьмидесятых. Пожутковатее".  
> Киберкара/Чика, АУ, фэм, дарк, PG-13.

Мне не следовало оставлять её в живых.  
Нужно было сразу разделаться с ней, как с мелкой досадной помехой, как с прочими людишками, что пытались остановить меня. Задуть, словно свечку: один удар — и вот она труп, ничем не препятствующий в достижении моей главной цели.  
Но есть кое-какие преимущества в том, чтобы сохранять этой раздражающей, неугомонной девчонке жизнь. Когда я всё же сломаю девчонку, подавлю её волю окончательно, я смогу узнать всё, что хочу, о её подружке: о её доме, её арсенале, "её" Галлине и том, что мне лучше использовать против них.  
И это весело — насколько я понимаю слово "веселье" — пытаться сломать её.  
Весело заставлять её сомневаться в пределах своей лояльности. Холодное прикосновение кончика стального когтя в нужном месте творит чудеса. Коснуться второй рукой её лица, волос, шеи — и она выдаёт множество секретов, о которых заявляла ранее, что "ничего не скажет, даже, если, типа, сами A-ha спросят". И однажды, когда я проверяла, насколько далеко смогу зайти с ней, она не пыталась сопротивляться целых три минуты. Она ещё более одинока, чем привыкла думать. По всей видимости, как и все они. Я воспользуюсь этим.  
Тем не менее, мне всё равно не нужно оставлять её _в живых_. Если она сбежит, то не будет молчать. Она предупредит её, что я иду, и я тогда я рискую потерпеть неудачу ещё до начала. Вот почему следовало убить её. Но я не собираюсь расставаться со столь неожиданно приятным бонусом.  
Да. Чёрный Фонарь идеально впишется в мои планы.


	11. Второй шанс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Second Chance](http://taekarado.livejournal.com/21601.html?thread=1833825#t1833825), на заявку "Инсэйно оказывается в одном из выпусков Спунинга (не добровольно, конечно), и, поскольку он не хочет, чтобы другие люди (кхм-Линкара-кхм) увидели эти записи, он предлагает "особые" услуги СвС!Спуни (который здесь не является обычным Спуни). Но произошедшее сильно на него повлияло, он начинает шарахаться от людей, Линкара замечает это, и выяснив, в чём дело, хочет отомстить СвС, но Инсэйно его останавливает".  
> СвС!Спуни/Инсэйно, Линкара, слэш, ангст, нонкон за кадром, PG-13.

Линкара не знал точно, почему вообще его это так беспокоило. Не то чтобы его враг в последнее время менял имя на Доктор Рациональность; странное поведение Инсэйно было в порядке вещей. И тем не менее...  
_— Нет!_  
Инсэйно со стоном прижался к стене, дрожа и прикрывая руками лицо.  
— Не трогай меня! — в его подрагивающим голосе слышался ужас.  
— Инсэйно?.. — Линкара медленно опустил руки. — Ладно, я ведь тебя даже не ударил. Даже сказать ничего не успел.  
Учёный бросил на него настороженный взгляд из-за руки:  
— ...обещаешь, что не тронешь меня?  
— Что?  
— Я... Последние дни у меня выдались не самые удачные. Мне не нужны новые травмы.  
Попытка защитить себя. Сбежать. Скрыться. Это уже было чем-то более знакомым. Всё стало намного понятнее, и Линкара позволил себе усмехнуться.  
— Посмотрим. Если будешь хорошим мальчиком.  
Но допросить Инсэйно насчёт его причастности к недавнему инциденту с появлением Чёрного света не удалось: Инсэйно вновь вздрогнул, застонав. Линкара скрестил руки на груди.  
— Слушай, если собираешься так реагировать каждый раз, когда я что-нибудь говорю, тебе лучше бросить науку и пойти в бухгалтеры, будет...  
Минутку. Что-то было не так. Совсем, совсем не так.  
— ...ты что, плачешь?  
Линкара раздражённо вздохнул, опустившись на диван. Конечно, это могло бы быть прекрасной уловкой, направленной на то, чтобы сбить его с толку, если бы не одно "но" — он _знал_ , что Инсэйно не способен на эмоциональные манипуляции. Чего бы Инсэйно ни боялся — его страх был настоящим. И это тревожило Линкару, по какой-то непонятной ему самому причине.  
Возможно, он был жертвой некоего низкоуровневого контроля сознания — может, дело в какой-нибудь более удачной модели нейтролайзера? Но это не могло бы объяснить все странности поведения Линкары. И уж точно не объясняло кражи: пусть даже у собственного заклятого врага, кража остаётся кражей, и он знал это.  
_— Ты выглядишь измотанным. Ступай в кровать. Сейчас же._  
Даже в этом состоянии Инсэйно всё равно смог сделать попытку огрызнуться:  
— Спасибо, у меня есть сестра. Просто она в отпуске. И мне не нужно, чтобы...  
— Инсэйно, — его тон не допускал даже самой возможности пререканий. — Не спорь со мной.  
Как обычно, из-за сверкающих гоглов невозможно было понять по глазам, о чём он думает — но его плечи покорно поникли, и он повернулся к лестнице.  
— Да, мамочка.  
Но прежде чем уйти, он задвинул на место один из ящиков лабораторного стола, который до этого был немного приоткрыт. Только этот ящик, не обращая внимания на остальной беспорядок.  
Иногда наблюдательность не приносит ничего хорошего.  
У Линкары было несколько версий относительно содержания диска, который он вложил в дисковод своего лэптопа. Компьютерный вирус? Планы на очередные девайсы чёрного света? Тестовые записи новой модели Нитро? Хмм, нет, всего лишь несколько видеофайлов...  
— Ммм, да... это приятная разновидность боли...  
...нет.  
— Добро пожаловать на долгожданный "Спунинг со Спуни-3", и да, я, знаю, Папочка тоже скучал по вам всем...  
Нет. НЕТ.  
— Позвольте представить нашего первого гостя... знаете, может, наука и не в состоянии создать более эффективную мышеловку, но... она может создать весьма эффектный десерт, если вы понимаете, о чём я.  
— Сукин сын! Я не хотел этого! Я не!...  
_ОН._ И Инсэйно рядом с ним — его гоглы съехали набок, а сам он, закусив губу, с ужасом и отвращением прижимал руку ко лбу.  
— Оуу, что-то не так, детка? — Спуни... нет, НЕ Спуни; несмотря на все свои многочисленные недостатки Спуни никогда не смог бы поступить так — намекающе провёл кончиком языка по зубам.— Ты вроде по-другому говорил, когда мы попробовали БАС вчера ночью — если кто не в курсе, это значит "Большой Адронный Стояк", один забавный трюк, которому я научился в том году в Женьеве, — рассказывал он, глядя в камеру и не обращая внимания на давящегося рыданиями Инсэйно.  
Линкара продолжал смотреть. Бог видит, не потому что ему этого хотелось: он должен был узнать, насколько всё плохо. Он должен был знать наверняка, прежде чем сделает что-нибудь необдуманное и жестокое.  
Будет ещё достаточно времени для жестокости.

Он сам был виноват в случившемся. Он знал это.  
Он думал, что этот СвС был не опасен, что есть границы, за которые он не станет заходить: например, секс с собственным клоном. Идиот. Разве он не заслужил всего этого сам? Всё было только честно. Его даже _не принуждали_ ни к чему. Он почти не помнил первый раз — а всё, что было потом, происходило по его же согласию. Полному, абсолютному согласию. Обычная услуга за услугу.  
И то, что он проснулся со стоном и дрожа всем телом, то, что его вывернуло наизнанку от тошноты, то, что он до сих пор смутно ощущал прикосновения чужих рук, заставляющих его делать разные вещи против его воли... это было нормально. Вполне нормально.  
Стоило отдать должное Линкаре. После пары часов сна он стал чувствовать себя немного лучше. И... хм, герой даже не разгромил его лабораторию. Какое джентльменство.  
Инсэйно потёр шею, открывая ящик. Ничего такого, конечно, но всякий раз, когда он видел диск, ему становилось спокойнее. Он ещё не решил, как уничтожить его: может, просто сжечь, но измельчение тоже было неплохим вариантом...  
...Где он?  
Инсэйно принялся шарить между папками в ящике, с каждой секундой внутри него всё больше нарастала паника. НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ. Как он мог потерять его?! О чёрт, чёрт, ЧЁРТ, кто знает, где он теперь, может, с минуты на минуту на YouTube появятся эти видео и НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ, кто мог это сделать? Кто, чёрт возьми, мог прийти сюда и...  
Он вцепился в край стола. _Линкара._

На улице уже потемнело. Единственным источником света в полутёмной комнате был экран лэптопа. Линкара не разу даже не шелохнулся с начала просмотра.  
В конце концов он мог бы отстраниться от увиденного. Он не был каким-то не умеющим контролировать собственную ярость головорезом, он мог действовать хладнокровно...  
Но этот тон. Этот самодовольный, хитрый, издевательский тон его голоса. Он пробуждал в Линкаре желание делать далеко не самые законные вещи.  
— Ты всё ещё здесь? — скучающе поинтересовался он. _Скучающе._ — Слушай, детка, у меня в распоряжении три дня, и ты не единственный гость шоу, ясно?  
Инсэйно всё ещё молчал. Он был не в состоянии сказать что-нибудь с самого начала видео. И от вида того, как по его лицу стекали капли пота, того, с каким усилием он заставлял себя дышать, Линкаре хотелось...  
— М-мой первый раз, — выдавил Инсэйно. — Я _берёг_ себя...  
— И что? Я дал тебе двадцатку, — _о, дайте мне двадцать минут наедине с тобой, я тебе все твои поганые зубы в глотку запихаю, больной ублюдок._ — Кроме того, тебе только радоваться нужно. Многие ли теряют свою Д перед камерой?  
Инсэйно вцепился в простыни, его тело напряглось. Стон оборвался, превратившись в сдавленный писк.  
— О да. Твой первый раз, детка, и память о нём сохранится надолго. Как только я доведу эту красоту до ума для прайм-тайма...  
— НЕТ! — резко сев, Инсэйно подтянул простынь к груди, прикрывая свою наготу. — Достаточно и этого! Тебе не... ты не можешь показать всё, что было, не можешь!  
СвС выглядел... озадаченным. Не глумящимся, не радостным — он искренне не понимал, почему Инсэйно так всполошился.  
— Мне нужно иногда менять формат. Добавлять что-то новенькое. И сколько там прошло с последнего эпизода — почти год? Нужно как следует обставить моё возвращение.  
— Ты не можешь выложить это онлайн! — Инсэйно дрожащей рукой вцепился в его халат. — Я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь!  
СвС поднял брови. Уголок его рта пополз вверх, обнажив идеально белые зубы. Он провёл пальцем по вытянутой руке Инсэйно, и даже если он заметил, как тот вздрогнул от его прикосновения, то не подал вида.  
Прежде чем прозвучал ответ — Линкара уже знал, каким он будет, как будет звучать это скользкое, намекающее "что угодно?.." — он остановил видео. В комнате воцарилась благословенная тишина. Линкара неподвижно сидел на месте, не в силах отвести глаза от экрана.  
Он быстро пробежал взглядом по другим файлам на диске. Их было несколько дюжин. Он успел выцепить лишь пару названий.  
_глубокаяглотка.wmv крючок.wmv душ.wmv пистолет.wmv пони.wmv тромбон.wmv_  
Линкара натянул шляпу на затылок, на автомате проверил оружие — Мэджик Ган — есть, волшебный кинжал — есть — и направился к двери, вспоминая, где последний раз видели СвС, планируя, как будет обходить полицейские посты, размышляя, как долго сможет заставить его страдать...  
...и как только Линкара распахнул дверь, он едва успел заметить мелькнувший перед ним белый халат, прежде чем Инсэйно протянул к нему руку. _Пальцелазеры._ Линкара резко опустился вниз, ударившись плечом о землю, лазерные заряды пролетели над его головой и ушли в дверной косяк. Он ударил Инсэйно по ногам, и тот вскрикнул от боли, упав рядом. Линкара бросился на него, прижал его руки к бокам, усилив хватку, когда тот попытался вырваться.  
Сквозь затуманенные адреналином мысли с трудом пробился слабый голос разума: _Слишком сильно! СЛИШКОМ СИЛЬНО! Тревога!_  
И Инсэйно дрожал под ним. С трудом дыша. Задыхаясь. Чёрт возьми, у него не было выбора, это ведь не он бросился на Инсэйно с лазерами...  
— Инсэйно. — Линкара постарался заглянуть ему в лицо. — Успокойся. _Успокойся_. Посмотри на меня, — тот мотал головой из стороны в сторону. Проклятые гоглы! Невозможно было понять, что происходит за ними. — Я хочу, чтобы ты убрал лазеры. Слышишь? Просто сними их, и я отпущу тебя. Ты понимаешь меня? Инсэйно? — чёрт, он по-прежнему дрожал, с усилием ловя воздух... и затем его голова наконец упала набок и он, последний раз вдохнув, замер. Линкара трясущейся рукой потянулся к его шее.  
Пульс был на месте. Обычный обморок.  
Линкара заставил себя сделать пару глубоких вдохов, успокаивая бешено бьющееся сердце. Он ослабил хватку, но его противник по-прежнему неподвижно лежал на земле.  
_...ну, что теперь, герой?_  
Разумеется, он знал ответ.  
Теперь начиналось самое сложное.

Он никогда не помнил свои сны. Побочный эффект безумия. Но, тем не менее, свои реакции на них он забывать не мог, что было весьма неприятно. Если уж он просыпался с криками "Нет", он предпочёл бы знать, что за кошмар заставил его кричать — а не просто чувствовать досаду и опустошение.  
Хотя, минутку, сейчас он как раз видел кошмар. Никак иначе нельзя было объяснить тот факт, что он пришёл в себя на диване Линкары, без своего халата и оружия. Что ж, приятное разнообразие. Да, а фигурой в углу, очевидно, был Мехакара, который собирался выцарапать ему глаза или сделать ещё что-нибудь ужасное.  
Мехакара поднял глаза от комикса.  
— А, привет. Тебе лучше?  
Это... был не голос Мехакары.  
И он вспомнил, как пришёл к дому Линкары... промахнулся с выстрелом, упал на землю и... чёрт. ЧЁРТ.  
Он отпрянул назад, прикрыв лицо рукой, когда Линкара поднялся на ноги. Но тот больше не двигался с места; просто стоял и смотрел на него.  
— Знаешь, я всё же смею надеяться, что я не такой ублюдок, — в конце концов устало вздохнул Линкара.  
— Ты сам вырубил меня! — Инсэйно с трудом, но удалось добавить немного яда в голос.  
— Вообще-то я всего лишь держал тебя за руки. К твоему обмороку я отношения не имею. И давай всё-таки не забывать про лазеры, хорошо? — Ликара словно хотел было сделать шаг вперёд, но медлил. — Ничего, если я сяду к тебе?  
Инсэйно молчал несколько секунд, затем подтянул колени к груди и упёрся спиной о подлокотник. Кивнул; Линкара приблизился к дивану, но сел на другом его конце. Прошла казавшаяся бесконечной минута неловкого молчания.  
— Я пришёл за...  
— Я знаю, зачем ты пришёл.  
Учёный бросил на него резкий взгляд.  
— Ты всё видел.  
— Нет... не всё, — Линкара вздохнул. — Я не имел права вторгаться в твоё личное пространство, и я прошу за это прощения. Я всё исправлю, поверь.  
Эта горькая усмешка была совсем не похожа на его обычное визгливое хихикание. Сердце Ликары сжалось.  
— Слушай, я обещаю, я найду Спуни. В смысле, _того_ Спуни, или как он там себя называет. И когда найду, я запихаю ему его глупый сутенёрский халатик прямо в глотку...  
— Ты не сможешь.  
— О, поверь мне. Для меня это будет честью, после всего, что он сотворил. Я-то думал, он кое-что понял, когда Джо чуть не задушил его, но...  
— Вот именно! Он рассказал мне о том, что сделал Джо. Он вспоминает об этом. С нежностью.  
До него не сразу дошёл смысл сказанного.  
— Прости?  
— Он заставил меня... — Инсэйно издал звук, похожий на икоту, и ещё плотнее прижал к себе колени. — В смысле, он показал мне некоторые его видео. Ему часто мстили. И это никогда не срабатывало. Он наслаждается этим.  
"Слишком извращён для пыток". Ахтыжчёртпобери. Линкара глухо зарычал.  
— Тебе-то какое дело? — сейчас, когда в нём не звучало привычных безумных ноток, голос Инсэйно казался безжизненным. — Ничего особенного. Я даже не помню, что было в первый раз.  
— А как насчёт остальных?  
Он зло посмотрел на него.  
— Ты видел и их?..  
— Нет, нет. Но я могу себе представить.  
— Что ж... ничего особенного. Всё совершенно добровольно. Я сам согласился.  
— Чтобы он не выпустил первое видео. Инсэйно, это не согласие, это принуждение.  
— И что с того? Всё уже прошло. Теперь ничего не поделаешь.  
Линкара лишь вздохнул.  
— Разве что ты теперь психуешь каждый раз, когда кто-то до тебя дотрагивается, и не можешь заснуть, и выглядишь как чёрт знает что...  
— Заткнись. Всё равно я сам во всём виноват, а ты даже ничего не знаешь!..  
В следующую секунду Линкара каким-то образом оказался рядом с ним. Инсэйно дёрнулся назад, почувствовав, как подлокотник впился ему в спину, но прежде чем он успел закричать или хотя бы вздрогнуть, Линкара положил ладонь ему на ногу.  
— Ты знаешь меня.  
— Да.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не причиняю боль людям, которые этого не заслуживают.  
— Да...  
Линкара снял с него гоглы, и у Инсэйно даже не нашлось сил сопротивляться, когда он повернул его лицо к себе и заставил посмотреть в глаза. Эти ясные, тёмно-синие глаза.  
— Доктор, — он понизил голос почти до шёпота, — ты не заслужил этого. Ни в малейшей степени.  
Слёзы обожгли края его глаз, и он не смог сдержать их. В следующий момент он уже плакал, зарывшись лицом в его пиджак — рыдая, словно младенец, в объятиях своего _заклятого врага_ , великий Тесла, да что с ним не так...  
— Шшш. Тихо, тихо, — он гладил его по волосам — осторожно, успокаивающе, бережно. — Я с тобой. Всё хорошо.  
...заклятого врага, который крепко прижимал его к себе. И он был в безопасности, пока эти сильные руки обнимали его. Никто больше не тронет его. Никто больше не причинит ему боль. Это всё, что имело значение.  
Линкара, вздохнув, вытянул ноги и полностью откинулся на спинку дивана. Инсэйно по-прежнему с дрожью жался к его груди, но его рыдания стали глуше, и через несколько минут совсем затихли. Однако Линкара не размыкал объятий, продолжая обнимать его за плечи и гладить по волосам одной рукой.  
Никто из них не произнёс до утра ни слова.


	12. Эй! Слушай!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Hey! Listen!](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=226609#t226609) на заявку "Ностальгирующий Критик испытывает проблемы с тем, чтобы вжиться в образ Линка в "Пригородных рыцарях", поэтому кто-нибудь из обзорщиков (с помощью магии или науки, неважно) делает ему Нави"  
> Критик и Ко, джен, PG, юмор.

— Я не смог найти щит, но с этим твой костюм Линка будет полностью завершён. Открой, — Микки улыбнулся, протянув ему небольшую склянку. Критик взял её, встряхнул — за стеклом зажёгся странный голубой огонёк. Он встретился взглядом с одобрительно кивнувшим Томом, и что-то в его улыбке насторожило Критика. Тем не менее, он отвинтил крышку, и из склянки выпорхнула крошечная Нави.  
— О боже, ты достал мне фею! — Критик восторженно захлопал в ладоши, глядя, как голубой огонёк летает по комнате. — Ты просто чудо!

_час спустя_

— Эй!  
Критик нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по рукоятке меча. Все остальные давным-давно благоразумно приотстали и теперь не без удовольствия наблюдали с безопасного расстояния, как Критик неотвратимо приближается к нервному срыву.  
— Эй! Слушай!  
Критик сгорбился, не мигая уставившись в пространство и пытаясь игнорировать светящуюся голубым светом фею, которая нарезала вокруг него круги.  
— Эй! Слушай!  
Критик зарычал, всё же подняв угрюмый взгляд на крошечное крылатое создание. Он был так зол, что не слышал хихикания и перешёптываний за спиной.  
— Эй!  
— ЧТО-О-О?  
— Берегись, — Нави закружила вокруг огромного камня на дороге, который было очень легко заметить и ещё легче — обойти. Критик заскрипел зубами и, вытащив меч, с криком "КИЯ!", ткнул им в воздух туда, где секунду назад была Нави. Которая теперь залетела ему за спину. Он развернулся, размахивая мечом, как сумасшедший.  
— ТЫ САМАЯ БЕСЯЧЬЯ И БЕСПОЛЕЗНАЯ ФЕЯ, ЧТО Я ВИДЕЛ! О-О-О, БЕРЕГИСЬ, ДЕРЕВО! ЭЙ, СЛУШАЙ! БУДТО ЕСТЬ, ЧТО СЛУШАТЬ! — орал Критик, пока Нави грациозно и без труда уворачивалась от лезвия.  
Остальные с интересом наблюдали за происходящим. Лупа одобрительно похлопала Микки по плечу, и тот с гордым видом сложил руки на груди. Никто не спрашивал, откуда он достал фею, да никого это особенно и не волновало. Главное, что Критик хоть немного поплатился за очередную ложь и втягивание их всех в новый квест.


	13. Исправление ошибок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Making Things Right](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=171569#t171569), на заявку "Сноб затягивает Оанцитизена на тёмную сторону. Неважно как - с помощью фильмов, секса или используя свой Голос".  
> Киношный Сноб, Оанцитизен, джен, дарк, контроль разума, PG-13.

– Ничего личного, – сказал Сноб, проводя пальцем по коробкам с дивиди на его полке. – Ты, судя по всему, неплохой парень, со вкусом. Хорошо одеваешься. Мне это нравится. – Он достал ещё один фильм и добавил его к уже отложенным в сторону. – Но всё это – ужасная ошибка, и я просто-напросто не могу больше закрывать на неё глаза.  
Привязанный к стулу Оанцитизен безуспешно пытался выскользнуть из верёвок. Он что-то выкрикнул в ответ, но его слова заглушил кляп во рту.  
– Я всегда мечтал об одном, – продолжал Сноб. – Что однажды у меня будет шоу, где я стану обозревать утончённые, высококлассные зарубежные фильмы. Но мне приходится иметь дело с дерьмом вроде этого. – Поджав губы, он вытащил очередную коробку с диском и продемонстрировал её Оанцитизену.  
– Знаешь, что это? Это ёбанная порнуха по "Инопланетянину". "Инопланетянину"! Вдумайся только!  
Сноб швырнул коробку на пол и вновь повернулся к полке.  
– И затем я узнал, что шоу, которое по праву должно было быть моим, создал кто-то другой. И, видишь ли, я не могу это так оставить. – Он отложил ещё два фильма.  
– Но мы всё исправим, – спокойно пообещал он. – Как я уже сказал, ничего личного, и я обещаю, всё это только к лучшему.  
Оанцитизен вновь что-то промычал сквозь кляп, но Сноб не обратил на него внимания. Он включил телевизор и вставил один из дисков.  
У Оанцитизена задёргалось веко, когда начались ужасного качества вступительные титры. Заметив это, Сноб ухмыльнулся.  
– Запомни термин «говно на говноплёнке». Ты его часто будешь использовать.  
Он встал позади него и мягко зашептал ему на ухо:  
– Просто расслабься. Слушай мой голос. Не сопротивляйся фильму.  
Оанцитизен корчился в своих путах. Назвать фильм на экране мусором значило бы похвалить его. Он даже не был уверен, что это можно назвать фильмом. Но голос в ухе убеждал его, что ему это нравится.  
Оанцитизен мысленно выругался. Ему _точно_ не нравилась эта дрянь. Но голос был очень настойчив – и чем дольше он его слушал, тем больше начинал с ним соглашаться.  
Он просмотрел несколько фильмов друг за другом, и его улыбка становилась всё шире после каждого. Было что-то притягательное в этом гротескном и из рук вон плохо снятом кино. Голос хвалил его, уверяя, что Оанцитизен всегда любил такие фильмы.  
_Да, я всегда любил их. Поверить не могу, что забыл об этом._  
Голос, этот восхитительный голос, от которого у него по коже бежали мурашки, напомнил ему, что он давно хотел бросить своё шоу.  
_Конечно. Мне всё равно нет до него дела. Все эти глупые, претенциозные фильмы лишь скуку наводят._  
Когда Сноб наконец развязал Оанцитизена, тот горячо поблагодарил его. Так мило было со стороны Сноба поделиться с ним своей киноколлекцией. Он даже не знал, как отплатить ему за столь чудесный день.  
– О, думаю, я знаю один способ, – с улыбкой ответил Сноб.

Неделю спустя Сноб опубликовал новое видео.  
– Это "Brows Held High" и я, его новый ведущий, Киношный Сноб. Уверен, вам всем интересно, где ваш прежний ведущий, Оанцитизен. – Он с нескрываемым наслаждением улыбнулся и продолжил довольным голосом: – Так уж получилось, что он недавно открыл в себе любовь к эксплуатационным фильмам. И я любезно согласился занять его место.  
Он поднёс коробку с диском к камере.  
– Сегодня мы рассмотрим чудесный чёрно-белый фильм с субтитрами, посвящённый чрезвычайно претенциозным темам и насыщенный многослойным символизмом. – Он закрыл глаза, и на секунду на его лице мелькнуло выражение абсолютного блаженства.  
– Начнём же.


	14. Верность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Mechakara had planned this meticulously...](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=75313#t75313) на заявку "Роботы не бросают тебя. В отличие от людей". Ну раз уж ты заговорил о робоверсиях лучших друзей, Спуни... Мехакара/Спуни, плиз".  
> Мехакара, Спуни, дарк, преслэш, PG.

Мехакара тщательно всё продумал. Доктор удалился по каким-то своим чокнуто-учёным делам, а Бартон был выключен для ремонта. Идеальный момент.  
— Какого хера? — заорал Спуни, вскочив с кресла, когда Мехакара вошёл в комнату.  
— Привет, мой Чёрный Фонарь.  
— Нет, — негодующе отозвался Спуни. — Я живой.  
Он потянулся за оружием, но Мехакара перехватил его руку за запястье.  
— Это легко исправить, — сказал он.  
Спуни попытался вывернуться, но хватка была слишком сильной.  
— Идинахеридинахеридинахер!  
Мехакара одарил Спуни острой улыбкой.  
— На колени, — властно произнёс он, и Спуни тут же рухнул на пол.  
И с растерянностью и небольшим испугом посмотрел на него снизу вверх, осознавая, что сейчас произошло. Попытался было подняться, и Мехакара с силой сдавил его запястье.  
— Разве я говорил, что тебе можно встать?  
Спуни замер, уставившись в пол.  
— Что... Почему?..  
Мехакара приподнял его лицо за подбородок, посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Где-то в глубине твоего человеческого мозга ещё сохранилась память о том, как ты был Чёрным Фонарём и следовал моим приказам. Вполне естественно, что ты продолжаешь им повиноваться.  
— Что тебе нужно? — настороженно спросил Спуни.  
— Мне что, нельзя навестить бывшего союзника?  
— Я никогда не был твоим союзником, — прошипел Спуни, буравя его гневным взглядом.  
— Что ж, а я твоим был, — спокойно заявил Мехакара.  
— Ты убил меня.  
— Я снабжал тебя человеческой плотью и помог с местью доктору, который взорвал тебя, и бесполезному клону, что занял твоё законное место в сердцах и умах твоих так называемых друзей и близких. Даже твоим «фанатам» было всё равно, что это на самом деле не ты. А беспокоились ли о тебе друзья? Ни разу. Даже Линкара, твой лучший друг, который знал, что ты вернулся к жизни с помощью Пера Феникса, а затем... просто пропал без вести, — ответил Мехакара, поглаживая его щёку.  
Спуни слушал его, всё больше колеблясь и уже не пытался вырваться. Мехакара решил нанести последний удар.  
— Но я всё это время, когда меня не удерживал доктор, был здесь. Я никогда не бросал тебя, в отличие от них, — он запустил пальцы в волосы Спуни. Тот закрыл глаза.  
— И теперь я вернулся к тебе.  
Спуни резко вздохнул, словно пытаясь сдержать чувства, и прижался лбом к его бедру.  
Мехакара улыбнулся. Добиться подчинения Спуни оказалось приятно легко. Очевидно, Мехакара недооценивал, насколько он на самом деле сломлен и безумен.  
Это идеально впишется в его планы.


	15. Голос

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Fill!](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=951601#t951601), на заявку "Сноб, захотев отдохнуть от эксплуатационных фильмов и посмотреть что-нибудь претенциозное и претендующее на художественность, вклинивается в обзор Оанцитизена".   
> Киношный Сноб, Оанцитизен, юмор, джен/преслэш, PG.

— Видите ли, на заре кинематографа камеру часто использовали как...  
— Да боже ж мой, это ведь просто камера, — неожиданно встрял чужой голос. — Как ещё её можно использовать?  
Оанцитизен очень медленно повернулся в сторону, откуда раздавался голос. Он обнаружил сидящего в кресле мужчину, что смотрел на него с выражением, которое можно было бы описать как презрительное.  
— Кто вы и что вы делаете в моём доме?!  
Незнакомец закатил глаза.  
— Ты оставил дверь открытой.  
Оанцитизен потрясённо молчал, пока его мысли метались в разные стороны — прежде чем наконец заявить:  
— Нет, не оставлял. Я совершенно уверен, что не оставлял дверь открытой.  
Незнакомец вновь закатил глаза, и Оанцитизен внезапно ощутил желание ударить его своей копией «Истории кино».  
— Нельзя стать частью TGWTG, не научившись вскрывать замки.  
— Я не умею вскрывать замки, — ляпнул он, не успев подумать. Затем до него дошло. — Погоди-ка, ты тоже обзорщик? — Незнакомец снова одарил его презрительной улыбкой.  
— Меня зовут Киношный Сноб, мой бедный невежественный друг, и я местный специалист по эксплуатационным фильмам, — он перестал улыбаться и нахмурился. — И, честно говоря, мне это уже порядком надоело. — Он сменил позу, и Оанцитизен заметил, что на нём не было носков. — Так что я решил...  
— Вломиться ко мне в дом, прервать мой обзор и оскорбить меня?  
— Вообще-то я просто хотел увидеть, чем ты занимаешься.  
Его глаза расширились от ужаса.  
— Ты ведь не за кроссовером пришёл, правда? Я только-только оправился от убивающего вампиров, которые совсем не вампиры, Гамлета-чирлидера!  
Киношный Сноб засмеялся, и Оанцитизен решил, что ударить его одной лишь «Историей» было бы недостаточно.  
— О нет, нет уж. Я пришёл просто посмотреть на тебя.  
Повисла пауза.  
— Что? — прервал её окончательно сбитый с толку Оанцитизен.  
— Я пришёл увидеть твой обзор.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что мне сказали, что ты вечно недовольный и претенциозный любитель высокого искусства.  
Оанцитизен подавил желание спросить, кто именно так его охарактеризовал, и вместо этого уже собирался подобающе ответить, но Киношный Сноб вдруг добавил:  
— И мне нравится такое в обзорщиках.  
Его гнев почти мгновенно схлынул.  
— Что? — Его обычное красноречие отчего-то покинуло Оанцитизена.  
— Меня зовут Киношный Сноб, — повторил его гость таким голосом, словно это было ответом. — А теперь продолжай обзор.  
И то, что Оанцитизен не ударил его, а лишь, удивлённо моргнув, вернулся к обзору, было исключительно заслугой этого голоса. Честное слово.


	16. Помощь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [to tide you over](http://taekarado.livejournal.com/21601.html?thread=340065#t340065) на заявку "Тот Парень/Критик - жёсткий грязный (неважно, нонкон или нет) минет с кончанием на лицо. Бонус за дерти-ток с унижениями"  
> Тот Парень/Критик, слэш, PWP, (возможный) твинцест, жёсткий секс, NC-17.

Мир был прекрасен: сияло солнце, лёгкий ветерок разносил вокруг запах ягод, милые птички чирикали и строили гнёздышки для своего очаровательного потомства. Критик вприпрыжку бежал по мягкой траве, держась за руку — не с кем-то конкретным, просто за руку без тела — со счастливой улыбкой на лице, и Тот Парень тёрся о его ногу... минуточку, что?  
Рука показала ему средний палец и унеслась прочь, птицы самовозгорелись и мутировали в уродливые версии самих себя, а пробкой вылетевший из сна Критик распахнул глаза, тяжело дыша.  
И Тот Парень по-прежнему тёрся о его ногу.  
— Какого хера? — хмуро поинтересовался Критик, потянувшись за очками и нацепив их на нос.  
— А, ты проснулся. Хорошо, — довольно произнёс Тот Парень. — У меня к тебе просьба.  
Следующие полторы минуты Критик подробно расписывал, куда Тот Парень может засунуть все свои просьбы, свои желания и свою мать. Тот Парень слушал со спокойной улыбкой, и когда Критик закончил, приподнял край одеяла и скользнул под него, устроившись рядом с Критиком.  
— Очень мило, — заявил он, хотя неясно было, что конкретно из перечисленного он имеет в виду.  
Критик уставился на своё отражение в очках Того Парня.  
— Что, кошмар приснился? — неохотно спросил он, получив в ответ ухмылку.  
— Смотря что называть кошмарами. Мои сны полны гнили, разрушений и бесконечного ужаса. Так мой босс связывается со мной. Он человек дела. Ну, сущность.  
Что ж, теперь ему в любом случае не удалось бы вернуться к спокойному сну. Но Критик всё же, скорчив гримасу, перевернулся на другой бок и упрямо закрыл глаза.  
— И отсосов.  
Он вновь распахнул глаза.  
— В моих снах полно отсосов. Всех сортов. И мне только что снился отличный сон о том, как я трахаю кого-то в рот, держа за голову, в моём любимом темпе... чрезвычайно быстром темпе... пока этот кто-то не начинает плакать и задыхаться, и тогда я кончаю ему на лицо. Отлично звучит, не так ли?  
Пауза.  
— Крити-и-и-ик? — Тот Парень умудрился растянуть голос минимум на две октавы.  
— Нет.  
— Нет?  
— Нет.  
— Может, ты передумаешь? Если не хочешь, чтобы я откусил тебе яйца.  
— Ты этого всё равно не сделаешь, — хотя Критик не был особо уверен, и блеск в глазах Того Парня ему очень не нравился. — Почему всегда я? Почему ты не можешь пойти и снять очередную проститутку?  
— Потому что ты сказал, что мне запрещается это делать, даже если я буду прятать тела.  
— И почему ты решил начать слушаться меня именно сейчас?  
— Потому что я согласен с тобой. Проститутки надоедают. И они непохожи на тебя.  
— Я выгляжу точно так же, как ты. Нарцисс.  
— Да, — тоном «ну ты и идиот» подтвердил Тот Парень. — Я бы трахнул себя, если мог, но Инсэйно отказывается делать мне клонов, так что ты номер два в списке вариантов. Слезай с кровати и становись на колени, Критик.  
— Ты меня слышал? Нет.  
Тот Парень издал протяжный вздох, искоса глядя на Критика.  
— Наверное, оно и к лучшему. Тебе всё равно не сравниться с моими снами.  
— Минуточку, чего? — Критик удивлённо моргнул.  
— Я сказал, что тебе не сравниться с моими снами. Идиот, — Тот Парень прикрыл на секунду глаза, и его веки дрогнули — жест, который Критик никогда не понимал, но который неизменно бросал его в дрожь.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, твоё воображение отсасывает лучше, чем я?  
Он вновь улыбнулся своей чёртовой улыбкой.  
— Хочешь доказать мне обратное, Критик?  
Ах ты ж бля. Ну почему он вечно позволял собой манипулировать, откуда Тот Парень знал, на какие кнопки нужно давить, почему он так легко просыпался и так быстро поддавался на провокации, почему так хотел доказать ему что-то... Критик сузил глаза и сел на кровати, сбросив одеяло на колени.  
— Да, чёрт побери, хочу. Слезай на пол, сука, и...  
Тот Парень хлопнул его по щеке, сбив очки.  
— Во сне я отдаю приказы. И в любом случае, Критик, я ведь знаю, как ты любишь подчиняться.  
Критик оскалил зубы, но при этом мысленно пожал плечами. Что правда, то правда.  
— Так что _ты_  становись на пол, сучка, и начнём, — Тот Парень сдёрнул одеяла с кровати, и Критик неспешно встал с неё — только чтобы так же неспешно опуститься на колени рядом с ней, не сводя глаз с Того Парня. Он знал, что его губы изогнулись в ухмылке, его охватили одновременно крайне разные чувства — досада, решительность и... возбуждение. Тот Парень тут же оказался рядом с ним, стянул с плеч свой извечный халат, продемонстрировав, что, как и Критик, продолжал спать в боксёрах. И что их беседа его определённо взволновала.  
— Начинай, — мягким тоном велел Тот Парень, и Критик, положив руки ему на пояс, осторожно потянул бельё вниз. Сидевший на кровати Тот Парень услужливо выгнул бёдра, позволяя стянуть его боксёры к коленям. Холодная рука погладила Критика по щеке, большой палец скользнул ему между губ и — чёрт, если уж Критик будет это делать, он всё сделает как положено — и Критик впустил его в свой рот, придерживая зубами, лаская его языком, при этом сознательно широко распахнув глаза и состроив самое невинное выражение лица, на которое был способен.  
Тот Парень понимающе ухмыльнулся, и Критик, улыбнувшись в ответ, прикусил его палец.  
— Хорошо-о-о-о. А теперь принимайся за дело, — его рука сменила позицию, вторая легла на затылок Критика, и внезапно его голову грубо притиснули к коленям Того Парня. Он провёл членом по щеке Критика, оставляя влажную дорожку. Критик, удивлённо вдохнув, потянулся вперёд руками, чтобы удержать равновесие, но Тот Парень пнул его в бок.  
— Давай, Критик, — неожиданно прошипел Тот Парень, от его обычного мягкого тона не осталось и следа, и Критик вобрал его член в рот по самое горло. Его близнец вновь зашипел, чуть приподняв бёдра, когда Критик сглотнул. Руки на его затылке надавили сильнее, и когда Критик попытался приподнять голову и не смог, его горло было полностью заполнено, и он смог издать лишь задушенный звук — Тот Парень на мгновение ослабил хватку, лишь для того, чтобы Критик успел впустить в занятое чужой горячей плотью горло немного воздуха. Его прижатые вплотную к коже очки уже поблескивали от пота, он дрожащей рукой потянулся снять их, но Тот Парень, рассмеявшись, вновь толкнулся в него бёдрами.  
— Такой нетерпеливый, — ласково произнёс он. — тебе так хорошо там, внизу, а ты знаешь, я люблю, когда тебе хорошо... задыхаешься? Хочешь передышку?  
Глаза Критика горели от слёз, лежащие на матрасе руки сжались в кулаки. Тот Парень вновь ослабил давление и приподнял ему голову, между ними повисла нитка слюны.  
— Не слишком? — с притворной заботой поинтересовался Тот Парень, и Критик, закашлявшись, с трудом сглотнул.  
— Ничуть. Ещё, — Тот Парень вернул его на место, снова втиснув член ему в рот.  
— Думаешь, продержишься дольше меня, Критик? Знаю, ты провёл на коленях уйму своего времени, но я-то могу _сломить_ тебя.  
Тот Парень слишком много болтал, решил Критик и удвоил усилия. Он был награждён вскриком «Хомядуза!» и очередным толчком в глотку. Слюна и смазка заполнили его рот, но он не мог ни проглотить их, ни выплюнуть, ему приходилось удерживать их во рту, пока Тот Парень вновь не поднял ему голову, и жидкости не потекли по его губам. Тот Парень выглядел немного удивлённым, но мало что могло бы остановить его, когда он был в настроении.  
— Посмотрел бы ты сейчас на себя. Ты отвратителен, — вниз, вверх. — Что, если бы твои фанаты увидели бы тебя сейчас? — вниз, вверх. — Что, если бы кто-то раскрыл твой секрет? Что наш грозный Ностальгирующий Критик любит, когда его трахают в рот, кто угодно и где угодно...  
Было трудно сосредоточиться и войти в ритм, где удушение сменялось унижением, его глаза слезились, с губ и подбородка капало. Он с влажным звуком втягивал воздух, когда ему дозволялось сделать вдох, глядя на размытую фигуру Того Парня, и задрожал, когда тот плюнул ему в лицо, прежде чем толкнуть назад, надёжно удерживая на месте. Он чувствовал, что Тот Парень уже на грани, чувствовал, как он напрягся, как участилось его дыхание... и он в последний раз вздёрнул за волосы голову Критика своими длинными пальцами, второй рукой обхватив скользкую плоть, отчаянными движениями доводя себя до разрядки и...  
Критик закрыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда сперма Того Парня выплеснулась ему на лицо. Несколько секунд оба лишь тяжело дышали, покачиваясь, один на полу, другой на кровати. Наконец Тот Парень поднял босую ногу и прижал к груди Критика, надавливая, пока тот не опустился на холодный пол.  
— Хорошо, — только и сказал Тот Парень. Послышались шаги по полу, затем шорох ткани, Критик ощутил движение в воздухе и почти уже открыл глаза — но в это время его бережно накрыли одеялами с кровати. Ещё шаги, тепло чужого тела. Критик повернул голову и потёрся носом о лодыжку Того Парня.  
— Ш-ш-ш. Тихо, спокойно. Спи, Критик.  
— Бросаешь меня? — спросил Критик. Повисла долгая пауза — прежде чем Тот Парень опустился на пол рядом с ним. Он вновь взялся за его лицо, на сей раз с нежностью, и поцеловал Критика, вдумчиво и медленно. И затем поднялся и ушёл, оставив его в одиночестве на твёрдом полу.


End file.
